La Marche des Morts
by xJennyfere
Summary: "Tout est incertain dans la vie ; il n'y a de certain que la mort." Plongez dans l'histoire intrépide de The Walking dead et partez dans de nouvelle aventure avec les personnages emblématiques de la série !
1. Prologue

"Tout est incertain dans la vie ; il n'y a de certain que la mort."

Plongez dans l'histoire intrépide de The Walking dead et partez dans de nouvelles aventures avec les personnages emblématiques de la série !

Sauver d'un terrible accident par des marcheurs vagabondant miraculeusement sur l'autoroute, vous vous réveillez dans un lit étranger à votre esprit.

À cet instant, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Ici, commence le début de votre périple, vous happant dans un monde ne cessant de faire couler sang et larmes, vous poussant dans votre retranchement les plus enfouies, vos angoisses les plus profondes.

Naïve et innocente, vous serez face à des dilemmes, des choix, des affrontements, des conflits, des résistances, des confrontations. Parfois simple, parfois compliquée. Vous devrez vous surpasser pour réussir, réfléchir pour accomplir, décider pour apporter. Vous êtes maître de votre propre survie et celle des autres.

Une lutte sans merci, une guerre sans fin.

Perdu entre la réalité et la confusion, vous serez mise à l'épreuve. Un peu plus chaque jour. Vous devrez franchir des étapes, salir vos valeurs, négliger vos honneurs, réunir vos forces, donnez de vos efforts, vous battre avec ardeur. Vous devez montrer de quoi vous êtes capables pour justifier de votre présence utile et vitale.

Vous êtes déterminée à apprendre, à tirer des leçons, a acquérir des connaissances, à découvrir la monstruosité du monde sous toutes ses formes.

En dépit de votre vie, de votre existence.

Que se passera-t'il dans ce monde où chaque instant de vie est un pas vers la mort? Ou la vie des morts consiste dans le souvenir des vivants? Ou la crainte de la mort fait oublier tous les maux, les onces d'optimisme, les civilités et incommodités de la vie? Ou vous serez soumise à une pression insoutenable quotidienne? Ou la vie et la mort sont soumises à la destinée?

Venez, et suivez-moi!  
Arpentons le destin tous ensemble.


	2. Chapter 1

_"À chose faite, il faut bien qu'il y ait_ _commencement."_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 jours, 3 semaines où même peut-être plus s'étaient déversés comme une traînée de poudre depuis mon accident. Des voix sourdes tintèrent autour de moi et fendilla l'air qui avait pris une tournure sinistre. J'étais là, tête en bas, perdant mon sang comme je perdais ma faculté à respirer, mes entrailles déchirées m'accordant une douleur insoutenable. Les rayons du soleil se réverbérèrent contre les bris de vitres, s'infiltrant dans mes pores déshydratés, et m'obligeant à fermer les paupières douloureusement. Perdu entre la confusion, et la réalité, je me concentrai, et essayai de me redresser pour atteindre le volant, mais une effroyable oppression froissa ma jambe aplatie et endormie, écartant mes lèvres sanglantes inconsciemment, et laissa échapper un cri étouffé de mon larynx attisé.

Un sifflement profond m'arracha les boyaux comme une centaine de dague acérée. Je voulais hurler, appeler au secours, mais l'hémorragie interne qui embrasa mon âme me fit perdre conscience encore quelques longues secondes. J'étais imprégnée d'une lourde fatigue, affectant mes réflexions, et mes esprits. Le mal était aiguë, acéré, pointu. Elle engourdissait mon être jusqu'à arrêter mon souffle d'être régulier. Mes membres n'étaient qu'un poids. Je sentais la mort me happer. Elle avait déjà scellé son attache autour de ma jambe, et allait finir par s'emparer de tout mon corps comme le sang allait s'infiltrer dans mes poumons.

Prise de convulsion, je toussotai, et mes traits se déchiraient en une grimace effrayante. Les mouvements extérieurs s'approchèrent, devenant de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus intenses.

 **... :** J'ai entendu du bruit par ici.  
 **... :** Tout est source de bruit dans notre situation, Shane, regarde où nous sommes. Il y'a plus rien. Tout est mort.  
 **Shane :** Cette fois, c'était différent.

Je fis un énième effort sur moi-même, me munis du peu de force qu'il me restait, et de ma main libre, frappai sur le toit de la voiture qui éclata dans un écho comme des coups de fusil irréguliers. C'était mon dernier espoir.

 **Shane :** Il y'a quelqu'un la dessous... Daryl, Rick, aidez-moi à soulever la voiture !

Les pas se rapprochèrent, et chassèrent en moi la peur incontrôlée dont j'étais sujette depuis mon réveil douloureux. Le Ciel m'avait entendu, Dieu m'avait aidé. À cet instant, j'étais reconnaissante. La voiture remua, et finit par retrouver son sens initial sur ses quatre roues. Un déchirement imprécis barrait mon front de part en part, me faisant déglutir. Il faisait tellement chaud sous cette plaque d'acier que ma salive était devenue chose rare, et unique.

Trois hommes me dévisagèrent, et je tendais ma main avec une force proche du désespoir vers eux, versant une alignée de larmes de détresse.

 **... :** Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous nous entendez ?  
 **... :** Elle est sacrément amochée ! **_Lâcha une voix gutturale, le visage penché vers le mien._**  
 **... :** Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance. **_Réponds la première voix, déstabilisée._**  
 **... :** Combien j'ai de doigts ? **_Continua la deuxième, ses deux doigts devant mes yeux._**  
 **... :** Elle est complètement dans les vapes. Faut faire quelque chose avant que ça ne dégénère...  
 **... :** Sa jambe est coincée, Rick. On n'aura jamais le temps. Faut se rendre à l'évidence.  
 **Rick :** Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. **_Objecta-t-il, épongeant mon front de sa chemise._**  
 **... :** Elle déverse beaucoup trop de sang, et les rôdeurs approchent. Il faut y allez ! **_S'écria-t-il, se mouvant derrière-lui._**  
 **Shane :** Donne-moi ton couteau, je vais essayer d'écarter la taule.  
 **... :** Bordel, soyez sensés, elle ne s'en sortira jamais vivante.  
 **Shane :** On prend le risque, **_lâcha-t-il, s'activant rapidement face à mes yeux à demi-clos,_** surveillez mes arrières !

Se rendant compte du sang que je déversai, il considéra mon teint blafard, et détailla mes traits écorchés vifs. Je vis ses pupilles s'assombrir d'épouvante, comme une lame enflammée, et son souffle se hâta.

Il passa ses doigts sur ma jambe amochée, et une multitude de flots salés glissèrent avec affluence sur mes pommettes à cause de la souffrance. C'était atroce, inconcevable. Presque meurtrier.

 **Shane :** Il faut qu'on la sorte de là.

Déterminé, il batailla avec l'étau de cuir qui retenait ma jambe sanguinolente prisonnière, et finit par déverser sa rage sur la ceinture de sécurité, essayant avec mal de m'extirper de ce calvaire. L'un de ses collègues lui vient en aide, appuie sur le levier du siège qui me fit reculer dans un profond fracas, ma tête claquetant avec violence sur le repose tête.

 **Shane :** Rick, aide-moi à la tirer, je vais la porter.

Le nouvel espace entre mes jambes et le volant me plongea dans un apaisement anormal. Je soupirai d'aise en agrippant le cou aplani de mon sauveur qui venait de me serrer contre lui. J'étais tiré d'affaire. La commissure de mes lèvres s'ouvra pour parler mais plus aucun son ne put sortir. Je clignai des yeux, voyant mon bienfaisant courir sous des rafales de balles tirées à ses côtés résonnant à mes oreilles comme des bourdonnements atroces. Je n'entendais rien mais à l'expression de son visage, il me semblait s'époumoner par des cris. Je voyais les arbres défilés à vive allure au-dessus de ma tête, le soleil nous suivant à chaque pas, le ciel se dégageant nuage après nuage. Je gardais avec difficulté les yeux ouverts, mais peu à peu l'épuisement me gagnait à force de me débattre contre mes besoins vitaux. Mon corps n'était qu'un lambeau de fatigue.

Dans ma gorge asséchée, la soif avait attisé un incendie. J'avais la tête qui tourne, mes sens qui me chatouillaient. Plus j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, plus ma jambe me brûlait. Je portais mon regard une dernière fois à ce semblant de vie pour m'imprégner de cette dernière image de nature, et mes paupières lourdes se fermèrent, mes bras suivant le rythme de mon relâchement soudain, retombant faiblement.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dans un sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux brusquement, paralysée par mes lésions et l'affolement, et m'imprégnai de la pièce où je me trouvais. Ou étais-je ? Comment suis-je parvenue à atteindre cet endroit ? Qu'étais-t-il arrivé ? Je me redressai, mais je retombai rapidement, ma jambe lourde de tourments me décrochant un gémissement tremblant, alarmant la personne dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était un homme blanc dans la soixantaine vêtue d'un pantalon bistré à bretelle, et d'une chemise crème maladroitement attachée. Il pose sa main à l'arrière de ma tête, et enfonça le goulot d'une bouteille d'eau dans ma trachée, forçant mon organisme à absorber une quantité essentielle de liquide pour m'aider à reprendre du poil de la bête. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une sensation exquise comme ça.

Une fois terminée, il empoigna mon bras pour examiner la régularité de mon pouls, et scruta avec exactitude ma tension. Je me sentais faible. Essoufflée. Amoindrie. Il pose sa paume sur mon front fluctuant de sueur effervescente inhabituelle, et une légère grimace plein de sous-entendu déforma son visage pur.

 **... :** La fièvre est remontée. Tu vas devoir rester allongée ici encore quelque temps.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement sous l'incompréhension.

 **... :** Une bonne nuit de sommeil est de rigueur... Je vais te chercher un linge humide, et des gélules de saule blanc. Ne tente aucun mouvement brusque... Ça risquerait d'entraîner des troubles visuels, ou une chute.

Un gémissement brûlant m'échappa en guise de réponse. Il quitta la pièce, désarmé devant mes incapacités à agir. Je sentais mon organe vital se ballonner, battre plus vite, d'une affliction insoutenable, et criai mon dépérissement. Une nausée agressive me saisit un court instant. Ce n'était rien à cotés de la douleur que je ressentais en bas de mon corps. J'étais fébrile. Presque inerte.

Et alors que j'essayais de me contenir, d'élaborer une stratégie pour éviter d'y penser, de me battre avec mes ressentis actuels, je dégurgite, m'étouffant à moitié. L'homme âgé accourra rapidement, et me redressa pour m'éviter l'asphyxie prématurée.

 **... :** Maggie, viens-par ici, j'ai besoin de toi. **_Appela-t'il, tournant en rond, paniqué._**

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, au teint terne et aux yeux purs, s'exécuta, et assista le vieux monsieur. Elle se débarrassa du couvre lit et épousseta le contour de mes babines barbouillées avec le reste de l'étoffe immaculée.

Alors que mes pensées commençaient à devenir plus claires, je fus prise de spasmes musculaires involontaires brutaux et inopinés dans l'ensemble du corps. Des convulsions qui éraflèrent mon cœur, et dévorèrent mon encéphale.

 **... :** Elle nous fait une crise d'hypoglycémie sévère, aide-moi à la mettre en position latérale de sécurité, je vais lui administrer de l'Antipyrétique.

Les quatre pairs de mains se bataillèrent avec l'étendue de mon corps démuni de sens, et me tournent du côté gauche au même rythme de façon à assurer l'alignement de ma colonne vertébrale. La bouche tournée vers le bas, les bras et les jambes stabilisant ma position, on m'adapta un coussinet sous la pommette pour me maintenir convenablement. Je sentis une injection dans mes veines comme un poison paralysant, et une vague insoupçonnée de soulagement parcourut mon corps jusque dans les sinuosités les plus enfouis de mon âme.

Je laissai détaler un soupir râblé, et l'inquiétude qui avait endolori chacun de mes membres il y a seulement quelques minutes s'évanouit pour laisser place à une profonde satisfaction de bien-être. J'étais bien, j'étais mieux.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le crépuscule, profond, m'engloba entièrement, le chatoiement nacré de la Lune scintillante m'observant depuis sa couche astrale. Par le vasistas, les étoiles crayonnées, courtisane de la Reine du Ciel, tourbillonnaient sur la surface aqueuse et humide du firmament. Inconsciemment, je m'y noyai, absorbée par la somptuosité du spectacle. Je passai un revers de main sur mon visage dénoué d'expression, et me cambrai sur mes fesses. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps étais-je dans ce lit, mais je me sentais perdue. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais comme égarée, esseulée, déboussolée. Mes pupilles songeuses dévièrent sur les contours, même les plus imperceptibles, de cette petite chambre à l'allure atypique, le bois, couleur prédominante de cette pièce.

Je repousse l'abri de coton qui me confina dans ce lit, et examinai ma cuisse, enveloppée dans un bandage et protégeant mes plaies béantes, les rendant moins visibles. Alors que j'essayais de canaliser mes agitations, une odeur de volaille fraîche trémoussa mes narines, provoquant un grondement lacérant mon estomac. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je rien mangé ? Ici, j'avais dissipé toute notion.

Je me lève, traînant du pied, et déambule progressivement jusqu'à la porte tel un pantin de bois ancien, barrière qui m'avait emmitouflé dans une solitude funeste depuis des jours. La main sur la poignée, j'entrebâillai la porte afin de me permettre le passage, et m'arrête sur le seuil, une dizaine de regards à mes pieds. Un silence clérical, et équivoque plongea la pièce dans un profond embarras. Tous se turent. Un voile opaque ombragea mes prunelles, et un goût ferreux de globules rouges envahit ma bouche pâteuse. J'étais égarée dans un combat intérieur qui m'opposait à mes démons, un affrontement acharné contre une affliction qui me brûlait. Tout ça me demanda des efforts inconsidérés impossibles à fournir.

Un aiguillon de douleur encorna mes artères, et fit glapir mes intestins d'une brûlure fulgurante. Je me sentais défaillir une nouvelle fois. Sans que je ne puisse rien maîtriser, l'une des personnes attablées arriva à mon secours, me rattrapant de justesse. Une deuxième se leva pour disposer une chaise autour de la table, pendant que l'autre m'épaula pour avancer. Une fois à leurs niveaux, je m'échouai, le dos heurtant faiblement l'arrière du siège.

 **... :** Beth, prépare-lui une assiette.

La prénommée hocha la tête, et s'activa à faire les choses bien. Quelques minutes après, une écuelle truffée d'une cuisse de poulet, et d'une purée de courgette passèrent sous mon nez, suivis de près par une famille de couverts propres. Un mince sourire se dessina sur mon visage en guise de remerciement afin de témoigner ma reconnaissance. Fébrilement, je mangeai, engloutissant chaque bouchée avec appétence. J'avais la sensation de goûter un poulet pour la première fois de ma vie.

Les conversations creuses reprirent, et fusèrent de nouveau. Je ne me forçais pas à combler les trous, à m'immiscer, tout le monde avait son mot à dire, mais j'écoutais. Avidement. Voracement. Ça me suffisait.

 **... :** Hey toi ! **_M'appela l'Asiatique placé à l'autre bout, sur la table de 4._**

Ça aura été de courte durée. Aurais-je parlé trop vite ? Que me voulait-il ?

 **... :** Oui, toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur ma personne, m'arrêtant dans ma mastication déjà bien entamée. À cet instant, j'avais la sensation d'être une bête de foire enfermée derrière une vitrine.

 **... :** Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? T'es muette, c'est ça ?  
 **... :** Glenn, laisse-la tranquille. **_Dis le maître de la maison, en bout de table._**

Je baisse les yeux, mal a l'aise, et reprends suite à mon repas. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à ouvrir la bouche ? À sortir un son ? À lâcher un mot ? Je me sentais ridicule. L'enfant, en face de moi, me considéra pendant une fraction de seconde. Il semblait perturbé, ébranlé, intrigué. Je sentis mes joues bêtement s'empourprer d'incompréhension, je me mords les lèvres et lui lâche un sourire dévoué. Un geste auquel il ne tarda pas à répondre. De la même manière. Simplement. Naturellement.

En tournant les yeux à 90 degrés, je tombai sur un homme trapu, son t-shirt serré gonflé par ses muscles saillants, lui donnant un air plus sérieux. Sa carrure imposante semblait comme portée jusqu'à incandescence dans cette atmosphère contrastée mi-obscure, mi-lumière, aussi mystérieuse que ses yeux. Ses yeux qui me reluquaient avec profondeur. En me centralisant un peu plus sur sa personne, je me rendis compte que c'était celui qui m'avait secouru lors de mon accident. Shane. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. De deviner à quoi je pensais. Troublée, je baisse les yeux.

À notre table, nous étions une dizaine. Posée à son côté, une autre table, avec 4 autres personnes. 2 filles, 2 garçons. Tous ces visages inconnus, tous ces traits étrangers. Je me sentais tout sauf à ma place. L'anxiété déferlait dans mes organes en éveil, et me cloîtra à des profonds pressentiments.

 **Glenn :** Est-ce que quelqu'un sait jouer de la guitare acoustique ? Dale en a trouvé une dans un coffre de voiture, et elle a l'air neuve.  
 **... :** Malheureusement, les seuls qui le savaient ne sont plus ici.  
 **... :** Otis savait.  
 **Beth :** Et il était vraiment très doué.

Le regard de l'homme en face de moi s'assombrit, et un silence pesant s'installa. Serait-ce un sujet sensible ? À éviter ? Qui était cet Otis ? Pourquoi parlé-t-il de lui au passé ? Était-il mort ? À la fin du repas, tout le monde mettait la main à la patte. Alors que j'allais mettre mon assiette dans l'évier, Maggie, la jeune brune aux yeux clairs, me la pris des mains.

 **Maggie :** Va donc t'allonger ! T'es encore toute pâle ! Tu dois te ménager !

Immobile, la jambe courbée, j'empoigne mon assiette en hochant la tête, et lui fait comprendre mes ressentis par la force de mes traits. Je ne voulais pas être là à me tourner les pouces, pendant que d'autre s'affairaient à mettre tout en ordre. Je ne connais aucun d'entre eux, mais ils m'avaient sauvée la vie, et offert un toit, j'étais redevable.

Une fois terminé, tous se dispersèrent, vacants à leurs occupations. Moi, j'étais là, devant cette fenêtre à toiser la lune rayonnante au-dessus de la forêt, illuminant de sa clarté céruléenne, les ténèbres de la nuit. Le vent tonitruant faisait arquer les branchages frêles des plus grands arbres. Tout était d'une lourdeur intimidatrice. Je pouvais sentir ma jambe inerte me brûler, mais je préférais regarder la vie battre derrière cette vitre sans broncher. J'étais en vie, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _{Des réels répliques, épisodes_ , _événements_ , _faits et actions seront repris de la série elle-même  
_ _mais façonné_ , _modifié, remanié,_ _sans en altérer la nature_ , _par mes propres soins_ , _rêveries, idées, inspirations, et ma propre imagination.}_ _  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_« L'espoir, c'est vouloir quelque chose._ _La foi, c'est croire en quelque chose._  
 _Le courage, c'est faire quelque chose »_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _E_** xpulsant les étoiles, le soleil ne tarda pas à faire son entrée impérieuse sur sa couche stellaire. Un silence réconfortant régnait. La pénombre se consumant légèrement, je me réveillai dans la faible lueur perceptible de l'aube, délestant l'air. Allongée sur le côté, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Je me sentais renaître de mes cendres, et ça faisais un bien _fou._  
Pour laisser l'air passer à travers la fenêtre, je l'ouvrai, respirant à plein poumon cette continence bienfaisante à mon moral, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère d'une douceur sereine. L'esprit réveillé, je quitte mon isoloir, et marche sur l'herbe fraîche, à perte de vue, caressée par cette brise matinale.

Plus loin, les arbres dont les quelques feuilles restantes se détachaient, paraissaient vivants. Je continuai ma marche, et m'engouffrai dans les sentiers sinueux perdus loin de la maison. Ce lieu plein de chaleur, mais étouffant.

Ici, tout était calme. Je me sentais apaisée, et enivrée. Un frisson électrique courba mon échine, et je laissai échapper un son rauque. Comme quand j'étais **_enfant_** **.**

Alors que je pensais être hors d'atteinte dans cette bulle, un grognement effroyable m'arrêta. Je tourne les yeux à la recherche du bruit, et aperçoit le buisson grelotté par des mouvements irréguliers.

Curieuse, je m'en approche.

J'écarte les feuilles mortes pour découvrir son intérieur, mais un morceau de bois gisant sur le sol parmi tant d'autres, craqua sous le poids de quelque chose, me forçant à me tourner vivement de l'autre côté.

Alors que je faisais des petits pas pour éviter qu'on me remarque, quelque chose se jeta sur moi avec rage, m'envoyant valser, mon dos heurtant avec fracas le parterre de bois. J'écarquille les yeux, et me retrouve face à face avec une créature qui dépassait toute lucidité. Elle était là, les yeux globuleux d'un vert transparent, le visage crevassé par des meurtrissures béantes sanguinolentes, les dents noircies et altérées claquetant les unes contre les autres. Son odeur était nauséabonde, presque insoutenable. Je retiens mon souffle chancelant brusquement sous la puissance de son regard cafardeux. Je balbutiai spasmodiquement, pris de court par l'étendu de ma détresse que je ne pouvais concevoir si grande. J'essayais de me défendre, de poser des distances entre son visage et le mien, mais j'étais faible, et je commençais malgré moi à flancher. Je le sentais s'écraser sur ma poitrine avec une intensité inhumaine.  
J'étais à bout de souffle, mon angoisse entachait ma condition physique, ma peur avait accentué la cadence de mon palpitant, m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.  
Apeurée, effrayée, je sanglotais déjà en silence. Mon cœur lui, saignait, pleurait, hurlait. Alors que j'étais prête à lâcher prise, une flèche s'encastra dans la boite crânienne de cette bête, le sang giclant avec intensité sur mon visage, retombant passivement sur moi.

Un homme à l'arbalète tira l'individu en arrière par la tête pour le dégager de mon emprise, et tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisi sans réfléchir, me décale de quelques centimètres et exécrai mes tripes, toussotant.

 **... :** Bouge ton cul, j'ai à faire, tu va nous faire repérer à dégobiller. **_Cracha-t-il, irrité._**  
 **Moi :** Je... je... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
 **... :** Un rôdeur !  
 **Moi :** Un quoi ? **_Demandais-je, interloqué._**  
 **... :** On a pas le temps de faire la causette là, alors si tu veux pas finir en tartare haché pour enfoiré dégueulasse rempli de saloperies, tu devrais avancer !

Son ton était dur, froid, presque glacial. Ses traits rayonnaient au contraire d'une lumière funeste, et énigmatique. Il se ravisa, posant son arbalète sur son épaule, et me fit un signe de tête pour m'encourager à avancer.  
Je m'essuie les lèvres d'un revers de paume, et m'exécute, lui à mes talons.  
Ne prononçant aucun mot, j'avançais. L'entrée de la forêt était à quelques mètres, mais ici, dans cette ambiance pesante, elle me paraissait tellement lointaine.

Une fois arrivé, Maggie accourra dans mon sens, m'attrapant par les épaules.

 **Maggie :** Mon dieu... Tout va bien ? **_S'affola-t-elle, vérifiant mon visage._** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ouvre la bouche, sonnée, mais la refermai aussitôt. Les mots me manquaient, j'étais toujours sous le choc.

 **... :** Eh bien alors, fillette, on a perdu sa langue ? **_Ironisa-t-il, se moquant ouvertement de moi._**  
 **Maggie :** Daryl, elle était avec toi ?

 _Daryl_ _._

J'avais enfin un prénom sur un visage.

 **Daryl :** Maggie, j'ai d'autre chose à foutre que de jouer les nounous.  
 **Maggie :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans les bois ?  
 **Daryl :** Elle faisait connaissance avec nos amis les rôdeurs. **_Souffla-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel._**  
 **Maggie :** Quoi ? T'a été touchée ?

Je hochais nerveusement la tête négativement en guise de réponse avant de reprendre une respiration normale et elle paraissait soulagée. Ses prunelles azures brillaient sous le poids de l'émotion.  
Elle s'épongea le front d'un revers de paume, m'empoigne le bras, et me traîne avec elle.

 **Maggie :** Viens avec moi, on va nettoyer tout ça !

Je ne broncha pas. Mon cerveau était en effervescence, me plongeant dans un état semi-comateux, et j'étais inconsciemment incapable de quoi que ce soit. Je regrettais déjà être partie seule. J'aurais dû rester là, confinée dans mon exutoire, et attendre. Qui aurais-pu croire ça ? Quelle était cette chose ? Dans quel monde étions-nous ? Rêvais-je ?  
En tout cas si c'était le cas, j'aimerais me réveiller, car, jamais auparavant je n'avais vu une chose aussi terrifiante.

Arrivée à notre but, devant ce lavabo, elle me nettoya le visage. Aseptisant cette liqueur rougeâtre qui me faisais sentir infâme. Assise sur la baignoire, face à Maggie, elle essora la serviette.

J'avais besoin de savoir. De mettre des mots sur la situation. Des lignes sur les événements.

Où était ma famille ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Pourquoi ? Qui étaient-t'ils ?

Je me sentais démunie par les questions qui embuaient mes pensées, par l'incohérence qui me plongeais dans une confusion sombre et désordonnées. J'étais agitée, perturbée, presque saccagée.

 **Moi :** Maggie ?

Ébahi de m'entendre parler pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, elle se retourna violemment. Elle me fixa un instant, et fronça les sourcils.

 **Moi :** Qu'elles sont ces choses ?

Elle s'assit a mes côtés, une grimace tordant ses traits, et soupira.

 **Maggie :** Des personnes humaines affectées par une pandémie de virus... On ignore lequel, mais à leurs morts, il reviennent à la vie, et sont assoiffée de chaire fraîche, prêts à déchiquetés tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage.  
 **Moi :** Si Daryl n'était pas intervenu, qu'est-ce qui se serais passé ?  
 **Maggie :** Tu serais devenu l'un des leurs.  
 **Moi :** Oh.  
 **Maggie :** Une simple morsure, et t'es condamnée à perpétuité.

L'expression de son visage en cet instant affichait un trait de folie presque satanique. Sa voix, quant à elle, transmettait la blessure monstrueuse de son âme, branlant sous la puissance de son regard cafardeux. Noyée de désarroi, elle réfléchissait.

 **Moi :** Comment pouvons-nous vaincre ces choses ?  
 **Maggie :** En les tuant.

Je frémis a cette réponse, agrippant de justesse le bras de Maggie, évitant la chute de peu. Sa phrase de 3 mots me tomba sur l'estomac avec véhémence, et je crus suffoquer de surprise.

 _Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent_.

Je fus paralysée un instant, muée dans l'effarement, l'incompréhension, l'ignorance, envahissant mon cerveau déjà surchargé, saisissant d'émotivité.

Pourquoi devrions-nous agir de façon aussi excessive ? Être sur la défensive ? N'y avait t'il pas d'autre façon de sauver la planète ? Avant d'être des personnes à l'état altéré, ils étaient comme nous. Des frères. Des mères. Des maris. Ils pourraient être l'un des nôtres. C'est contraire à l'équité, à la justice.

 **Moi :** Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Moins cinglant ? Moins brutal ?  
 **Maggie :** Tu sais, moi aussi au début, je croyais à une maladie bénigne, j'avais un espoir que tout reviendrais dans l'ordre et qu'on vivrais de nouveau en paix si on évitait de s'exposer à tout ça... Mon père à tout fais pour nous en empêcher. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était passager, et que ça s'arrangerait, persuadé qu'il y avais un remède contre ça. Lui aussi y croyait. Foutaise ! **_Cracha-t-elle, lorgnant ses mains avec dédain._** Quand je me suis fais attaquée en ville avec Glenn, quand j'ai vu cette bête sauvage essayant de m'arracher le bras pour assouvir à sa faim bestial, j'ai su que c'était autre chose. La vérité c'est que je vivais dans l'ombre. Dans la naïveté. Le monde a changé depuis longtemps, mais on a préféré fermer les yeux. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de loi, soit tu tue ou tu meurt, soit tu meurs et tu tues.

Subjuguée, hébétée, j'étais là, incapable d'émettre la moindre syllabe. Ça avait l'air si irréel, si chimérique, si invraisemblable. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué tout ça ? Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi ? Trop d'interrogations sans réponses formelles embrumaient ma tête, et m'empêchaient d'avoir les idées claires.

 **Moi :** Combien de personne ont été infectées ? **_Tentais-je, essayant de capter son regard._**  
 **Maggie :** On ignore réellement le chiffre exact, et les régions géographiques touchées, mais sûrement un grand nombre très étendu.  
 **Moi :** Et nous ? Que devons-nous faire pour nous protéger ? **_Demandais-je, piquée par une curiosité exacerbée._**  
 **Maggie :** _Survivre._

Ses pupilles était vide, embué, nostalgique, et mon organe vital rata un battement, dégringolant tel un ascenseur émotionnel fulgurant. Elle se releva, prise d'une détermination incroyable, et ajusta le linge humide sur le blanc nacré du lavabo.

 **Maggie :** Je vais te prêter de quoi te changer !

Couverte d'une lignée d'éclaboussures de fluide sanguin, voulant causer aucun ennuie apparent, j'acquiesçais. Je restais là, figée, patientant. J'essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes émotions. Je venais d'apprendre des choses hors du temps, et j'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une mauvaise blague montée de toute pièce. A part la danse, je n'avais certainement pas fait assez de sport dans ma jeunesse pour endosser ainsi les mouvements asymétriques de mon cœur.

Cela me fatiguais tellement. Était-ce l'accident qui m'avait cognée la tête ? Ou était passée ma vie paisible au côté de mes proches ? De ma famille ? étaient-t-ils encore en vie ? Aurions-nous pu faire autrement ? Tenir sans tituber ? Sans nous séparer ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Il est trop tard désormais, la route s'achève. Je ne peux plus revenir sur mes pas, tenter une deuxième fois. Notre avenir était tout tracé à présent.  
J'étais enfermée, emprisonnée dans un monde incertain, dans une existence hasardeuse, foutue. Et je me sentais trop faible pour l'affronter les yeux fermés.

Maggie réapparaît à mes côtés, les bras surchargés. Inconsciemment, je la fixe. Je la trouvais étonnante. Elle était d'une beauté admirable, et pourtant si naturelle. Dans ses yeux azuréens, une lueur de sincérité et de douceur éclatait, épanouissant avec bienveillance ses joues satinées. Une beauté d'une force gracieuse, et limpide.

Elle pose la boule de vêtement à mes côtés, et me craqua un sourire.

 **Maggie :** Ça te va ?  
 **Moi :** Ça sera parfait.  
 **Maggie :** Bien... Je retourne à ma récolte. Rejoins-moi dès que tu a terminé, je t'apprendrais à manier la bêche.  
 **Moi :** Merci, Maggie.

Elle plissa les lèvres en guise de réponse. J'appréciais le geste. Le fait de vouloir m'intégrer a ses activités pour m'obliger à penser à autre chose était remarquable. Je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour mon bien. Qu'elle essayait de dissiper les malheurs, de dissimuler les fatalités. De garder une once d'optimisme. Ça lui permettait de se sentir ordinaire dans un monde anormal. C'était une façon à elle de se protéger, de fuir la réalité. Et je trouvais ça tout à fait habituel.

Qui ne le ferais pas ?

Je me redresse, me débarrasse de mes fripes insalubres, et endosse mes nouveaux vêtements sentant la lessive propre. Je passe mon nez à l'intérieur du t-shirt grenat et humai à pleine bronche cette délicieuse effluve de coton frais. J'ouvre le robinet, et humidifie mon visage terni par la prostration à tâtons.  
Mon apparence reflétait le vide, la mort, le coma. Moi habituellement apprêtée, toujours soignée, apportant toujours une importance capitale à mon aspect, je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais encore des traces de mascara dissimulé sous ma muqueuse, formant des auréoles noires grotesques.  
Je suis étonnée de voir que personne n'ai encore fuis en me voyant. Je ris intérieurement de moi-même, et retire l'excédent en frottant comme une aliénée.

Terminer, je retourne à l'extérieur, et rejoins Maggie à quatre pattes sur la terre humide. Entendant mes pas, elle se gondola, essuyant son front.

 **Maggie :** Ce pantalon te va mieux qu'à moi. **_Souris-t-elle, remettant ma manche correctement._** Allez, au boulot !

Elle me passe la fourche-bêche, outil à dents non pointu, et m'invite à m'accroupir avec elle.

 **Maggie :** Évite de piétiner, retourner ou écraser l'entourage. Tu vois ça ? **_Me demanda-t-elle, me désignant une masse de feuille._** C'est un plant de pomme de terre. Tu prends ta bêche, et tu la plantes loin des pieds en profondeur. Tu fais levier sur le bout pour la soulever hors de la terre. **_Continua-t-elle, joignant l'exercice à sa parole._** Surtout, toujours vérifier qu'il n'en reste plus en terre. Une fois arrachées, tu les mets à ressuyer à même le sol. Il faut les laisser sécher au moins une bonne demi-journée.  
 **Moi :** Pourquoi ?  
 **Maggie :** Pour la conservation.

Même si le jardinage n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, je prenais plaisir à m'y intéresser. Je voulais faire bonne figure. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'elle faisait, l'implication qu'elle fournissait à chaque étape. J'étais chez elle, je me devais de faire des concessions. Ils m'offraient une chance de m'intégrer, et de faire partie de leurs familles. Avec tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de cette ferme, c'était une chance inouïe. J'avais pas le droit de me plaindre. Après-tout, tout est bon à essayer.

 **Maggie :** A toi maintenant.

Telle une bonne élève obéissante, j'effectuai sa demande, réalisant une cueillette accomplie. Elle avait commencé par me regarder pour être certaine de ma façon de faire, et avait finit par m'aider, mettant du sien à mes côtés. Ensemble, on allait plus vite. _On formait une belle équipe._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Assise sur une bote de verdure, je regardais le soleil qui commençait à s'éteindre progressivement, plongeant dans une semi-obscurité la forêt déjà très dense. Des vrombissements derrière moi me fit prendre conscience de l'arrivée de la troupe parti depuis l'aube ce matin.  
D'après les discussions, Carol, marâtre frivole, aurait perdu sa fille Sofia à cause d'un malentendu angoissant, des rôdeurs à ses trousses. Tous, depuis des jours, s'activèrent à ratissé les bois pour la chercher, creusant les moindres recoins au périt de leurs vies. Perdre une enfant devait être insurmontable.

Ce soir, les explorations n'avait toujours aboutit à rien, laissant une mère larmoyante de chagrin. Lori, épouse du dirigeant, l'étreignais, montrant son appui dévoué. Un soutien qu'elle évinça, s'isolant avec sanglot dans le camping-car stationné sous le grand végétal ligneux.

Alors que tout semblait reprendre son accalmie, le groupe s'agita autour de l'âtre d'eau à quelque mètre d'ici. Le coréen, assis à son rebords se fit nouée un cordage autour de sa subtile taille.  
Le visage tiré par l'inquiétude, Maggie se dodelina nerveusement à côté de son cheval. Il se laissa hissé à l'intérieur et elle s'approcha de la cavité façonné de pierrés pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Alors que tout semblait se passer comme prévu, la pompe à eau se décrocha de son socle, et fit descendre Glenn d'un cran plus bas sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Ils sautèrent tous en même temps pour récupérer l'objet rouillé par le temps, mais un écho de terreur retentit dans le puits, provoquant un souffle de panique général.

Affolé, je quitte mon nid de fourrage et accoure d'une jambe éclopée jusqu'à eux.

 **Glenn :** Faite moi sortir de là! Remontez-moi! Remontez-moi!  
 **Maggie :** Accroche toi, Glenn !  
 **Glenn :** Oh mon dieu, oh, mon dieu... Shane, sors moi de là !

Voulant contribuer à la survie de Glenn, je m'agenouille sur la fosse profonde et étroite, aveuglé par une ardeur mystérieux, et ajouta mon influence sur la corde.

 **Moi :** La corde, je l'ai!  
 **Shane :** Tirez!  
 **Glenn :** Sortez-moi d'ici, les gars. Vite! **_S'époumona-t'il, pris de panique._**

Tous étaient allongés, l'échine penché en arrière pour une meilleure prise, et tirèrent avec force.

 **Shane :** Allez, faut le sortir ! **_Cria-t'il, déterminé._**

Les mains du Coréen agrippe soudainement l'alvéole. Je juxtapose mes dextres sous ses deux coudes et l'extirpa pour l'aider à s'extraire plus vite. Il me tomba dessus, mais il était en sécurité. Maggie accoure jusqu'à lui, le retournant, et l'attrape par les épaules.

 **Maggie :** Glenn, ça va ? Tu t'es pas fais mal ?  
 **Glenn :** Ça va, ça va. **_Réponds-t-il, à bout de souffle._** Tout va bien.

Il se relève, me tendant une main amical pour m'assister à son tour, je la saisi, et bondis sur mes pieds.

 **Glenn :** Et toi, ça va ? Rien de cassé ?  
 **Moi :** Avec ton poids plume, aucun risque. **_Tentais-je, maladroitement._**  
 **T-Dog :** Heureusement que ce n'était pas moi là-dedans alors.

Un rire commun tinta, stimulant une atmosphère détendu et dynamisée.

 **Dale :** Retour à la case départ.  
 **Glenn :** Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

Il retira le câble chevillé autour de lui, et le jette à Dale, retroussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.  
Tous se hâta à l'antre, et inspecta l'intérieur. Il avait réussis à accrocher l'homme visqueux par le cou dans sa fuite, parvenant à sa fin.

Sans se concerté, on empoigna la corde, et se remirent à tiré. Encore. Et encore. Plus je forçais, plus j'avais mal à ma jambe. Mais je voulais prouvée ma bonne foie. Alors, je continuais. Sans réfléchir.

 **Shane :** Allez, tous ensemble, un dernier petit effort ! **_S'égosilla-t-il, époumoné._**  
 **T-Dog :** Tirez les filles !  
 **Shane :** Continuez.  
 **T-Dog :** C'est ça, encore un peu.

A cette réplique encourageante, on s'effectua, donnant le meilleur de nous-même dans nos mouvements. Dans un même rythme, l'affreux glissa sous la pierre chaude du puits, essayant de se débattre sous des glapissements insupportable.

 _On y était presque._

Alors qu'on avait encore l'espoir d'y parvenir, la corde fissura l'estomac du dénaturé en deux, la peau tombant en lambeau dans un liquide verdâtre avarié, arrachant ses entrailles englouti par les lombrics affamé, dénouant sa tête de son corps. L'un resta au sol, l'autre tomba dans la nappe d'eau, la contaminant instinctivement.

Tous se tut, mais nos pensées actuels étaient semblable. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire a part l'anathématiser. Il bronchait toujours, les mains tentant de nous accoster avec appétit, dégageant une odeur de putréfaction abominable, les tripes à l'abandon, l'os de son buste défraîchis, le corps en décomposition total accentuant sa divergence, il devait être dans une infection avancé, tournant en rond dans le flot clair depuis un sacré bout de temps.

 **Dale :** Il serait préférable de condamner le puits... Il n'y a plus rien a en tirer !  
 **Shane :** Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.  
 **Andréa :** Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? **_S'interrogea-t-elle, le corps gisant._**

Sur ces mots, T-Dog bondissait avec aigreur sur le monstre suintant, et lui assena une dizaine de coup dans la tête à l'aide d'une hachette, lui explosant littéralement la cervelle sans une once de culpabilité, le sang giclant de part et d'autre. L'odeur était encore plus forte, plus intensifier.

 **T-Dog :** On a eu raison de ne pas faire la connerie de lui tirer dessus.

Je n'aurais jamais cru l'ombre d'un instant voir quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant de toute ma vie. Assister à une telle sauvagerie.

Je me tourne pour éviter d'être confronté à ce spectacle morbide, et étouffa un sanglot profondément. J'avais eu ma dose d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. _Ça en était trop._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Assise autour du feu, seule, la braise à mes pieds, et ces flammes vermeilles mirant dans mes yeux tel une source d'hypnotisme accrue, je gambergeais. Des larmes amères roulaient sur mes joues. Je pleurais parce que c'était ma seule façon d'éclater, et de me canaliser. De joie, de peur, de désir. Je pleurais parce que ça ressemblait à un soupçon de détente et que dorénavant ces moments ne tiennent qu'à un petit fils, qui, à tout instant peut lâcher.

Percevant des pas s'approcher, j'essuyai mes yeux, gardant une certaine contenance. Je lève mes billes sombre, et tombe nez à nez avec Shane qui s'assoit en face de moi, ratissant le feu pour l'aider à fleurir un peu plus, m'apportant une dose de chaleur en plus.

 **Shane :** Tu ne dors pas ?  
 **Moi :** Avec ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. A chaque fois, ça me reviens en mémoire, et ça me déboussole complètement.  
 **Shane :** Tu dois arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort en chialant sans arrêt. Ici, on est dans la réalité. Dans la vrai vie. Le monde est impitoyable pour la faiblesse, il faut donc se résigner à être fort. Ta vie est en jeu alors ne baisse pas ta garde sinon tu risquerais de te faire bouffer en 30 secondes.  
 **Moi :** C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. **_Crachais-je, froissé par son ton._** Tu a de l'expérience derrière toi.  
 **Shane :** C'est facile parce que je fais en sorte que ça le soit. Plus tu pourras être fort, et invulnérable, plus la bonté te sera facile. Tout ce qui appartient à hier appartient à la mort, et ce qui importe, aujourd'hui, c'est de vivre. On conquiert à force de persévérance.  
 **Moi :** J'ai besoin de temps.  
 **Shane :** C'est ça que tu comprends pas, trésor, **_déclara-t-il, d'un regard satanique_** , le temps n'existe plus.

A cette instant, j'avais peur. J'étais terrorisé. Alors qu'il me regarda, un bruit sourd à quelques mètre de là attira mon attention. Daryl, l'arbalète sur l'épaule, déambula dans le flot de la nuit, me lorgnant avec intensité. Il remarqua la présence de Shane, et ses sourcils se retroussa en deux virgules mesquine.

Bêtement, je flamboyais. Et alors que je pensais qu'il viendrait, il continua sa route. Shane, à son tour, se leva.

 **Shane :** Allez, il est tard, demain une longue journée nous attend.  
 **Moi :** Vous allez reprendre vos recherches ? **_Demandais-je, intéressé._**  
 **Shane :** Entre-nous, quand une petite fille disparaît plus de 48h, c'est que malheureusement, elle n'a pas réussis à s'en sortir.  
 **Moi :** Comment peux-tu être aussi défaitiste ?  
 **Shane :** Tu crois sérieusement qu'on a des chances de retrouver Sophia en vie ? J'ai eu des affaires comme celle-ci dans le passé... Des disparations d'enfant. Et crois-moi que là, ce n'est plus une petite fille qu'on cherche, mais un cadavre.  
 **Moi :** T'es sûr que non ? Peut-être qu'elle a réussis à trouver un endroit où se cacher, et qu'elle va très bien.  
 **Shane :** Arrête d'être aussi naïve, et réveille-toi un petit peu. Sa grouille de rôdeur dehors ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle y arrive toute seule, hein ? Tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi ? C'est du délire, morte ou vivante, tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle ne nous mène pas tous à notre perte. On peux pas se permettre de faire du sentiment, vaux mieux oublier cette gamine plutôt que de mettre nos vie en danger pour la retrouver. **_Pesta-t-il, sans scrupule._**  
 **Moi :** T'a pas le droit de dire ça. Carol, t'y pense ? Elle a une confiance aveugle en vous. Depuis le début, elle a mis toute son énergie sur votre appuie. Tu a vu la culpabilité et l'angoisse qu'elle porte sur son dos depuis sa disparition ? L'éclat de tristesse qui brille dans ses yeux ? Faudrait être barjot pour rester insensible face à ça. C'est sa fille, et elle n'a que 12 ans ! C'est encore qu'une pauvre gamine. Si vous lui enlever son dernier espoir, qu'est-ce qui lui reste hein ? Vous êtes sa dernière conviction...  
 **Shane :** La survie, ça veux dire prendre des décisions difficiles. Ici, on risque nos vie. Pourquoi on continue ? La foutu nostalgie, c'est comme une putain de drogue. Ça t'empêche de voir les choses comme elles sont. Ça te fais faire n'importe quoi. C'est dangereux.  
 **Moi :** L'optimisme est la foi qui mène à la réalisation. Rien ne peut se faire sans la confiance. Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir.  
 **Shane :** Tu n'a aucune idée de ce que sais dehors.  
 **Moi :** S'il te plaît, Shane. **_Suppliais-je à moitié, les lèvres retroussé._** Toi-même tu a dis qu'il fallait rester fort.  
 **Shane :** Je sais ce que j'ai dis.  
 **Moi :** Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?  
 **Shane :** Tu devrais allez te coucher. **_Assura-t-il pour couper court à la conversation._**  
 **Moi :** Sûrement dans une heure. J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir un petit peu.  
 **Shane :** Si ça va pas, que tu n'arrive toujours pas à dormir et que t'a besoin de compagnie, ma tente est juste là. **_Lâcha-t-il, pointant l'objet du menton._** Je me pousserais un peu.  
 **Moi :** Merci.

Dans un dernier clin-d'œil, il s'engouffra dans sa guérite, refermant la moustiquaire derrière lui, et me laissa là, encore plus mal qu'avant son arrivé. J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un coup de poing à toute vitesse entre les deux yeux, et d'être épris de décharge.

Ses pensées me pèsent, s'incrustent, m'alourdissent, m'immobilisent. Comme si, il avait pris la place de mes idées neuves, et les avaient saboté, les pourrissant un par un.

Savoir qu'on n'a plus rien à espéré n'empêche pas de continuer à attendre. C'est stupéfiant ce dont on arrive à se convaincre parfois, ce que peut faire l'esprit.  
Je suis aujourd'hui une femme divisée entre la frayeur que tout change, et l'inquiétude que tout reste pareil jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je me doute que la vie ne sera pas aisé, je sais qu'il y aura toujours des bornés, des immoraux, des épreuves, et des affront, je sais que les choses sont rarement comme elles devraient l'être, mais je crois au plus profond de mon âme, qu'à nous tous, solidaire et engagé, il est possible de changer la donne, et de survivre à cette chienne de vie.

Ressentant une profonde amertume, je me leva. Une silhouette tapi dans l'ombre était dessiné entre deux arbres non de là. Éveillé par un intérêt soudain, je m'en approche à petite enjambée, l'échine arrondie, prête à attaqué. Alors que j'atteignais ma cible, la silhouette me braqua une arme de jet au visage.

Spontanément, je leva les mains en l'air.

 **Daryl :** Décidément la discrétion, ce n'est pas ton fort. **_S'exclama-t-il, abaissant son arbalète._**  
 **Moi :** Je pensais pas te trouver là...  
 **Daryl :** Pourtant j'y suis, alors barre-toi de mon espace, et laisse-moi tranquille.  
 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans les bois, à cette heure-ci ? **_Tentais-je une approche, me grattant la nuque nerveusement._**  
 **Daryl :** Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre ? **_Crépita-t-il, les sourcils froncés._**  
 **Moi :** On t'a jamais dis de ne pas répondre à une question par une autre ?  
 **Daryl :** T'apprendra que je fais jamais ce qu'on me dis.

Sur cette dernière parole, il rebroussa chemin en sens inverse, me laissant seule face à l'obscurité, à l'odeur de mort, renonçant à ma compagnie. Je croisais mes bras sur mes hanches en guise de consolidation, désarmée.

J'étais là, pétrifiée sur place, demeurant haletante.

Emporté par la fureur de l'instant, et l'œil bienveillant de la lune, je m'engagea, accompagnant le bruit de ses pas encore proche.

Puis, _plus rien_.  
Je me stoppa.

Brusquement, il apparut dans mon champs de vision, sa lampe de poche m'éclairant péniblement le visage, me décrochant un soubresaut effrayant.

 **Daryl :** Comme mes burnes, toi, toujours entre mes pattes.

Prise sur le fait, je piquais un far, m'empourprant avec tant de violence que ça en était presque déroutant.

 **Daryl :** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
 **Moi :** J'ai seulement besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. **_Déclarais-je, me cachant derrière un prétexte._**

Il n'ajouta rien à ça, et continua sa marche, me laissant la fermer à ses côtés. Le silence était de maître, nous confiant dans une atmosphère contracté et froide.

Il était là, se guidant à l'aide de sa cierge lumineuse, des ronds de clarté éclairant les environs, et tendait ses oreilles à chaque bruit de branchage douteuse. On avait l'impression qu'il était dans son habitat naturelle, qu'il connaissait tout les aspect les plus sensible qui s'en émanait, et qu'il savait manier les bons gestes pour discerner chaque importune. Les bons, et les mauvais. Un vrai homme des bois. Moi, à ses côtés, j'avais l'air d'être une trouillarde superflu.

 **Daryl :** Avec un peu de chance, Sophia n'est pas loin. **_Bourdonna-t-il, regardant à sa droite._** Elle verra ma lampe torche.  
 **Moi :** Tu crois vraiment qu'on va la retrouver ? **_Demandais-je, repensant au mots de Shane._**

Il releva sa lampe-torche, la bouche à demi-close, et m'aveugla avec pour me détailler d'un œil visé.

 **Daryl :** C'est dingue, t'es là depuis seulement une semaine, et t'a la même tête de déterrer que les autres.

Mon regard l'effleura, sentant une touche de désespérance dans sa voix.

 **Daryl :** Vous n'êtes pas du genre optimiste... C'est quoi votre problème ? Ce n'est que le début des recherches ! Rien n'est encore perdu !  
 **Moi :** Tu y crois vraiment, toi ? **_Interrogeais-je, voulant connaître son avis._**  
 **Daryl :** On est pas dans l'Himalaya, on est en Géorgie, elle a du se réfugier quelque part, trouver un endroit isolé, et s'abriter. Ça arrive tout le temps... Les gens se perdent, s'égarent, se détourne du chemin, et ne meurent pas forcément.  
 **Moi :** Elle est encore petite, l'instinct n'est pas aussi développé qu'à l'âge adulte.  
 **Daryl :** Tu serais surprise d'apprendre que ça existe. Moi, quand je me suis perdu, j'étais plus petit qu'elle. 9 jours, seul dans la forêt, à bouffer des baies, à dormir sur des cailloux marécageux, et à me torcher le cul avec des putains d'orties. **_Lâcha-t-il d'une voix enroué, considérant le sol._**  
 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Quelqu'un est venu te chercher ?  
 **Daryl :** Tu parles ! Mon vieux était parti se murger avec une serveuse dans un bar en ville, mon frère était encore en maison de redressement, rien ni personne n'a remarqué mon absence. Ils ont pas su que j'étais perdu. C'était comme si j'étais jamais parti, comme si j'étais d'aucune importance.  
 **Moi :** Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que tu exagère. **_Le rassurais-je d'une moue baveuse._**  
 **Daryl :** Moins j'étais dans la maison, plus mon père était content. Alors non, crois-moi, je n'exagère en rien.  
 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu a fais alors ? **_Rétorquais-je rapidement, ne voulant provoquer aucune flamme._**  
 **Daryl :** Je me suis perdu plusieurs fois mais j'ai finis par retrouver mon chemin tout seul. J'ai filé direct dans la cuisine pour me faire un casse-dalle. Plus de peur que de mal. Je m'en portais bien. Pas de bobo, à part que mon cul me démangeait sévère.

Je riais de bon cœur, brutale réaction que j'avais esquissé dans toute la démesure de cette scène dramatique.

 **Moi :** Pardon, excuse-moi... Je devrais pas rire, c'est pas drôle ce qui t'es arrivé.

En réponse, un immense sourire, abrupt et flamboyant demeurait suspendu sur son visage, révélant une atmosphère d'une agréable exultation.

 **Daryl :** La seule différence aujourd'hui, c'est que pour Sophia, il y a des gens qui la cherche. Ça, c'est un sacrée avantage.  
 **Moi :** Tu a l'air plus déterminé que les autres.  
 **Daryl :** Peut être parce que je suis encore le seul qui a de l'espoir de la trouvé en vie.  
 **Moi :** Non... C'est faux ! **_Répondis-je, me léchant les lèvres._** Moi aussi, j'y crois.  
 **Daryl :** On peut survivre à n'importe quoi.. Tout finis toujours par s'arranger, quand on cherche une chose, on en trouve une autre, et à chaque problème à sa solution.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, on percevait un mouvement dans les feuilles, nous immobilisant dans notre élan.

 **Moi :** Je...  
 **Daryl :** Shhhht... Viens par là. **_Dis-t-il, déviant de son côté droite._**

Je m'exécute, restant collé à ses talons, lui à l'affût de la moindre vibration sonore. L'arbalète pointer en son horizontal, il se dirigea vers le crépitement, un bruit sourd de bois heurté retentissant.  
Je me tenais encore plus proche, une peur me nouant le ventre. Il faisait nuit, je n'avais aucune idée du temps, je laissais mes jambes me guider où il allait. J'écoutais avec assiduité les grincements du blizzard qui tambourina sur les feuilles des arbres, et le bruit du remoud non loin de nous.

Un campement vide et démunie de personne se dressa devant nous.

Alors qu'on avançait aveuglement dans la brume du soir, un dénaturé se découpa au loin, pendu à un arbre, la corde lasserait son cou avec force, et je reconnu sans difficulté l'horreur qui se tramais, me neutralisant sur place. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, enfin sa voix tomba avec gravité.

 **Daryl :** Bordel, mais c'est quoi cette merde ?

Il s'abaissa jusqu'à une feuille clouée à l'arbre et lisait le contenue mot par mot à voix haute.

 **Daryl :** « _On m'a mordu, la fièvre est apparu, dans ce monde tordu, mon heure est apparu_ » Poète, mais imbécile. Ce con-là n'a même pas penser à sa tirer une balle. Il savait pas que pour en finir fallait se faire sauté la cervelle ? **_Assura-t-il, s'approchant du Walker._** Quel merdier !  
 **Moi :** Peut-être, mais il est mort avec des rimes au moins.  
 **Daryl :** Il s'est vraiment loupé dans sa vocation, il va ameuté tout les zonard du coin. **_Fulmina-t-il, rangeant son arbalète dans son dos._**  
 **Moi :** C'est un appât géant.  
 **Daryl :** Il s'est transformer en hameçon brinquebalant.

Des ecchymoses troua la surface de son derme telle des tâches de vin, ses os désagrégés en fragments, les jambes ballante consumée en intensité, remuant avec nervosité par notre odeur de chaire humaine fraîche et chaude.

 **Daryl :** Faut bien gagner sa croûte. **_Ajouta-t-il, la bouche déformer d'une grimace._** D'ailleurs, si on a bien une chose en commun avec les Rôdeurs, c'est la bouffe ! Je pari que c'est la première fois qu'il est à côté d'un petit déjeuner depuis sa transformation. C'est pitoyable !  
 **Moi :** Il pend comme une énorme piñata. **_Objectais-je, la paume me bouchant le nez._**  
 **Daryl :** Et ses copains sont venu lui becter les guibolles jusqu'à l'os ! **_Compléta-t-il, observant les dégâts._**

Et alors que je me retenais de réagir depuis notre arrivé, une crise de toux me brûla la trachée, me poussant à me plier la tête en avant sans le vouloir.

 **Daryl :** Ça va ? **_S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement._**

J'hocha la tête pour le rassurer, et finis par vomir pour la troisième fois de la journée. J'avais la tête qui tournais désagréablement, et mon estomac creux n'arrangeait en rien la situation peu confortable dans laquelle je me trouvais à cet instant.  
J'avais la sensation d'être tellement faible que je n'allais jamais pouvoir calmer les douleurs qui me tenailla le ventre.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre une exhalaison régulière, Daryl me reluquant.

 **Daryl :** Là, c'est toi qui va les rassembler si ça continue.

Une grimace m'empoisonne, plissant mes lèvres dans un tourment anodin. La fatigue pesait si lourdement sur mes paupières. Alors que chaleur soudaine m'emprisonnait, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi n'arrêtais-je pas de craché mes tripes ? Est-ce le retour violant de flamme que m'envoyait le ciel pour m'aider à me reprendre en main ?

 **Daryl :** Bon, allez, on dégage !  
 **Moi :** Tu ne va pas le décrocher ? Tu le laisse, là ? **_Demandais-je, surprise._**  
 **Daryl :** Il fait de mal à personne, je vais pas gâcher une flèche pour lui.  
 **Moi :** Ça serais épargnée une souffrance supplémentaire, là, il arrête pas de geindre.  
 **Daryl :** Il a voulu en finir, c'est son choix, c'est pas mon problème à moi. **_Répliqua-t-il, haussant les épaules._** Chacun sa merde.

Je restais planté, figé sur mes deux pieds. Je me tenais prudente, le visage méfiante, à quelques pas de cette personne. Cette personne s'agitant de gauche à droite par la pression de la corde autour de son cou.  
Comment pouvez-t-on mettre fin à sa vie dans des circonstances pareil? Comment pouvez-t-on avoir le courage d'agir? La force de s'exécuter? La vie était peut-être moins belle, mais elle valait la peine d'être vécu.

 _Non ?_

Mes yeux infusées, affaiblis, gonflés par le tourment glissai sur la voûte céleste glacé de fin de soirée. Ce ciel chargé de gros cumulus, dirigé par un alizé provocateur, semblait annoncé un orage. Le même qui perturba ma tête, mon cœur, mon âme.

 **Daryl :** Bon, on met les voiles, où tu compte restez ici à attendre la mort patiemment ?

Je me gratta le cuir chevelu sous cette parole, et me dévie en sa direction. Il était là, derrière-moi, les yeux plissés, attendant un signe de ma part, le visage fermé. J'hochai la tête, et passe devant lui pour ouvrir la marche. Avec lui, à mon arrière, _j'avais confiance_.

Alors que je quittais l'entrée de la forêt marqué par les nombreux pas d'aujourd'hui, le camping-car exalté par le feu encore bien flamboyant, Daryl pris le chemin inverse à la mienne. Aucun mot, aucune parole. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa direction, mais bien vite, l'obscurité l'intercepta, le faisant devenir qu'un point sombre parmi tant d'autre.

Je plongeai alors mon regard au sol, les yeux figé sur un point invisible, et me mordait nerveusement les lèvres, ressentant un mélange d'émotion incoercible. Je soupire, et fait volte face à l'endroit initial où je suis parti, Dale toujours debout sur le toit de sa fourgonnette, un fusil de chasse comme compagnon. Je lui offre un de mes sourires, et scrute au loin la ferme éteinte de vie. _Tout le monde dormait._

Je suspend mes yeux à la tente en face de moi, et ce bref coup d'œil m'apprenait que j'étais seule. Seule dans cet endroit inconnu, seule face à ma raison. Étais-je la seule personne sur cette planète à ne réussir à m'endormir à cause du désespoir ?  
J'empoigne la fermeture de la guérite, descendant l'agrafage à tâtons afin d'éviter de réveiller son propriétaire, laissant entrevoir l'endormi paisiblement, et m'engouffra à l'intérieur à quatre patte, refermant à mon avancé. Comme averti, il m'avait laisser une place à ses côtés. Maladroitement, je m'y installe, prenant l'espace restant. Cette proximité fut terriblement embarrassante car à cette légère distance, je pouvais clairement sentir son souffle brûlant s'infiltrer sur ma peau. Un frémissement me parcouru au moment où je m'apercevais qu'il était uniquement accoutré d'un bas de pantalon. Je fermais les yeux.

Dès cet instant, les dizaines de milliers de pensées qui m'avaient assailli de questions durant la journée se délogea de ma mémoire dans un mouvement d'égarement, m'aidant à oublier les détails les plus épineuse de cette date. D'un commun accord, elles avaient indubitablement jugé bon de partir une fois mes nerfs alanguis. Alors, mes plus grand songes s'installaient dans ma tête sans vraiment y avoir été convié, remplissant désormais mon esprit, et accapara mon encéphale bouillant, me conduisant dans un mystérieux sommeil réconfortant.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !  
N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis et de me faire remarquer mes fautes.  
Ici, la liberté d'expression est accepter. Votre opinion est vraiment IMPORTANT pour m'aider à avancer et évoluer.  
Tout est bon à prendre.  
Milles baisers.


	4. Chapter 3

_"The doubt is a strength. A real and beautiful strength. Be sure before simply that she always pushes you forward."_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain, un débat éclata à mon sujet, me réveillant dans un soubresaut inattendue. Plongé dans ce monde de demi-sommeil, la clarté étouffé me tortillant les yeux, je me les frotta. Je me sentais comme assommé, presque inconsciente.  
Devant mon abri de toile, je devinais facilement les voix qui s'élevait dans le courant du soleil et tendit l'oreille avec attention pour connaître les raisons qui les poussés à s'entre-tué de bon matin. Éveillé d'une curiosité hagarde, ma vision dériva sur l'encolure fermé m'isolant d'eux, me perdant dans la contemplation dépourvu d'intérêt.

 **Rick :** Daryl, j'ai besoin de toi pour ratisser tout le côté droit du bois, prend la nouvelle avec toi, ça t'aidera à mieux percevoir les choses avec deux yeux en plus.  
 **Daryl :** Quoi ? J'ai une tête à faire du baby-sitting ? Demande à Dale, c'est dans ses cordes, il a l'habitude de ce genre de chose. **_Répond-t-il du tac au tac, se renfrognant._**  
 **Rick :** Arrête d'être de mauvaise foi... Le monde à changer.  
 **Daryl :** Non, il n'a pas changer d'un poil. Les faibles n'ont absolument aucune chance.  
 **Rick :** Si tu ne lui en donne aucune, tu ne sera jamais ce qu'elle vaut. **_Ajouta-t-il, les sourcils plissées._**  
 **Glenn :** Vaux mieux commencer à la mettre face à ses retranchements tout de suite.  
 **Daryl :** Pourquoi tu la prends pas avec toi en ville, toi ?  
 **Glenn :** La ville est beaucoup plus exposé au danger, la-bas, elle risquerais d'y passer.  
 **Daryl :** C'est le risque que tout le monde encoure, ce ne sera pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière. **_Maugréa-t-il, froidement._**  
 **Rick :** Il est temps de renouveler le court des choses, et de garder le plus de personne vivante ici... On a déjà assez perdu de gens comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?  
 **Maggie,** ** _intervenant_** **:** Elle a autant le droit de vivre que toi ici. **_Cracha-t-elle, désarçonné._**  
 **Rick :** Tu es vif, précis, et silencieux... Avec toi, elle sera en sécurité.  
 **Daryl :** Elle ne sait même pas se défendre. Je vais passer mon temps à surveiller ses arrières, et elle va me ralentir dans ma marche plus qu'autre chose. Croyez-moi, je me débrouillerais beaucoup mieux tout seul. **_Lâcha-t-il, remettant son arbalète correctement._**  
 **Rick :** Daryl.  
 **Daryl :** Ma décision est prise... Demandez ça a quelqu'un d'autre.

A cette réplique franche, le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna dans une démarche rapide et nerveuse.

 **Carol :** Qu'elle tête brûlée celui-là !

Qu'est-ce que j'éprouvais ? Aucune idée. Mais à cette instant, j'étais une coquille vide, creuse de l'intérieur, inanimée de l'extérieur. J'étais comme humilié, confuse, offenser. Il m'avait rabaisser au plus bas, me traitant comme une moins que rien, et ça me faisais mal. Il venait de décharger totalement mes dernières batteries en réserve.

Pourquoi n'avais-t-il pas confiance en moi ? N'avais-t-il pas foi en ma personne ? N'éprouvais-t-il aucune compassion ? Aucune charité ? Balançait t'il des propos aussi cru sans les peser ? Était-je de trop dans ce monde insipide et désobligeant ? Dans cette famille déjà formée ? Je venais même à me dire qu'ils auraient du me laisser mourir dans cette voiture, ça aurais exempter tout ce désordre rempli de désaccord.  
Une idée quelque peu atroce, mais que je ne repoussais pas pour autant. Si disparaître était le prix à payer pour éviter de vivre dans l'angoisse, et l'ignorance, j'étais prête à m'y accoutumer. A m'y faire une raison.

Et une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais seule. Seule avec moi-même. Seule contre mes pensées. Seule face à ma désillusion. J'avais finis par replier mes jambes contre moi, enveloppant mes rotules déclinés de mes bras, me berçant d'avant en arrière, comme une petite fille qu'on aurais réprimander pour une bêtise. Quelques minutes, peut être plus, je décida de quitter ma bulle de chaleur. A quoi bon rester ici à me ressasser toute ces mauvaises paroles qui m'empêcher d'être moi-même et qui me confinais à un profond déchirement ? Je devais être plus forte que ça. Les paupières détruites, et le teint blafard, je me retrouva dans le silence étouffant qui était toujours présent après un conflit.

 _Hypocrite, et gênant._

 **Rick :** Bien dormi ?  
 **Moi :** Comme un bébé sous morphine.  
 **Carol :** Tu a faim ? J'ai fais des œufs brouillés.  
 **Moi :** Non merci, ça ira. **_Répondis-je, souriant malgré moi._**

Maggie m'observa une millième de seconde et baissa le regard sous l'embarras de la situation. Elle savait que j'avais tout entendu, tout compris, tout discerner. Elle n'était pas dupe. Alors que je m'avançais à ses côtés pour atteindre l'écurie à l'autre bout où Carl et Beth jouait ensemble, elle me rattrapa par le bras.

 **Maggie :** Tu devrais manger quelque chose...  
 **Moi :** Pourquoi ? Pour soulager vos consciences ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai d'autre projet en prévision !  
 **Maggie :** Arrête, on est pas du tout ce que tu crois que nous sommes... **_Ajouta-t-elle, sur la défensive._** Ton cas nous intéresse vraiment.  
 **Moi :** Pas pour tout le monde apparemment.  
 **Maggie :** Daryl est quelqu'un de rustre avec un tempérament de feu, mais dans le fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien...  
 **Moi :** Laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? **_Dis-je, la repoussant doucement._** Ça va allez.

Prise au dépourvu par mon ton distinct habituelle, elle se mord la lippe inférieur, et ébranla la tête, lâchant son emprise. Je la remercie d'un mouvement, et déambula de façon incertaine en direction de l'enfant, galopant à grande enjambé derrière le grand mammifère ongulé à sabot unique monté à cru par Beth et trottant. La couleur des poils et des crins du cheval constituant sa robe était d'un Alezan remarquable. L'endroit était splendide, chatoyant, et mélancolique à la fois. Ni la haine, ni la colère n'existait ici. L'euphorie reluisait chaque horizons, et les éclats de rire dominaient ce tableau. Me voyant posé contre la barrière en bois, Beth tira sur sa longe pour ralentir l'animal qui finis par avancé de façon symétrique à quatre temps égaux. J'écoutais les quatre battues d'un sourire proche de candeur, et leurs fit un signe de main en guise de salutation.

 **Moi :** Hé !  
 **Beth :** Viens, rentre.

Je m'accomplis, poussant le portique en chênaie et me dirige vers les deux personnes m'attendant de pieds ferme. Je m'approche de la bête m'inspectant de ses pupilles allongées et caresse sa ganache droite d'un revers de doigts affectueuse. Le bout de son nez s'agite sous mon geste, et je ris.

 **Beth :** Tu es déjà monté à cheval ?  
 **Moi :** Il y a des années maintenant.  
 **Beth :** Ça te tente ?  
 **Moi :** Sérieusement ? **_Déclarais-je, une esquisse éclatante sur les lèvres._**  
 **Beth :** En selle !

Elle dévala sur la terre humide, se frottant les mains, et approche l'animal à mon côté. Alors que je le maintenais près de moi, elle protégea le dos du cheval à l'aide d'un tapis, et fixe l'amortisseur pour le couvrir, pour finir par mettre la selle. Chacun de ses gestes comptés. Elle les maîtrisé à la perfection, et j'étais admirative. Elle épingla au sanglons les passants du tapis de selle, et de l'amortisseur, puis termine par la lanière de la selle sous le ventre du cheval. Elle agrafe la sous gorge, la muserolle, passe le mort du filet dans la bouche du cheval, et accompli sa tâche par la têtière au dessus des oreilles.

 **Beth :** Je t'aide ?

Je réponds par le positif, et commence à lever ma jambe de devant pour la placer dans l'étrier, reposant mon poids sur la plante de mon pied. Elle m'aida à la soulever, je m'étire vers le haut, balançant ma jambe de derrière au dessus de sa croupe, Beth faisant contrepoids sur l'étrier opposé de la selle pour m'empêcher de coulisser, et empoigna le pommeau du siège, enfourchant la monture avec difficulté. J'avais fais attention à ne pas le heurter, ou à lui donner un coup de pieds.  
Elle ajuste mes rênes pour une meilleur prise en main, et raccourcis l'une d'entre elle de façon inférieur pour qu'en cas de pression supplémentaire sur le mors, le cheval tourne en rond pendant que je lui indiquerais de s'immobiliser.

 **Carl :** Je peux monté avec toi ?  
 **Beth :** Non, Carl, t'es encore trop petit. **_Réponds-t-elle, durement._**  
 **Carl :** C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de m'amuser.  
 **Beth :** C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
 **Moi :** Si il s'accroche correctement, et que tu es là pour surveiller nos arrières, il n'y aucun risque. **_Essayais-je en voyant la moue boudeuse du garçon._**  
 **Beth :** C'est une bête têtue, je préfère pas.  
 **Carl :** La-bas, j'ai le droit de rien faire, ici, non plus, où dois-je aller pour avoir ma place et réussir à pouvoir faire quelque chose?  
 **Moi :** Beth...  
 **Beth :** Ça va, très bien. Vous avez gagner! **_Lâcha-t-elle, soupirant._** Viens par là !

Le petit sautille sur place, fière d'avoir conclus par une réponse efficace, et s'approche. Comme avec moi, elle l'assista, moi sur ses gardes, la secondant en le portant pour l'aider à s'installer à mon arrière.

 **Beth :** Tu t'accroche bien, OK ?  
 **Carl :** J'ai plus 5 ans, Beth.  
 **Beth :** Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis.

Il souffla, roulant des yeux, piqué au vif par l'autorité, et comprima son buste élancé contre mon échine charnu, ses poignes m'enveloppant pleinement. Les épaules droits, le poids de nos hanches répartie de façon équitable, nos talons alignés, et les yeux fixant l'horizon, nous maintenons notre équilibre.

 **Beth :** Imaginez qu'au lieu d'étreindre le cheval dans vos bras, vous le fassiez avec vos jambes. Cette position requiert une certaine force, et de soutien abdominal, mais le but est que vos jambes restent fermement collées au flanc du cheval, ça permettra d'améliorer votre assise, et de renforcer vos muscles tout en encourageant le cheval. **_Expliqua-t-elle, appliqué, faisant marché le cheval._** Si vous sentez que vous êtes bien trop penché vers l'arrière, pas d'inquiétudes, cela signifie tout simplement que vous êtes assis bien droit.

A ces recommandations, mon nombril s'aligna à ma colonne vertébrale bien droite, et perpendiculaire au dos du cheval. Je fais passer la bride de la rêne entre mon annulaire et mon auriculaire, la gardant contre ma paume, et replie mon pouce, mes bras formant un angle de 90 degrés depuis mes épaules jusqu'au coude. Carl suivait mes gestes, stabilisant sa position à la mienne.

 **Beth :** Pour le faire avancer, donne des becs sonores et fait pression avec ton talon de chaque côté du cheval. Si il n'obéit pas, augmente la force du coup. D'accord ?  
 **Moi :** Compris.  
 **Beth :** Et pour que ton cheval s'arrête, tu n'aura qu'a seulement t'enfoncer un peu plus profondément sur ta selle en utilisant la méthode verbale d'un « **_Oh_** » sec.  
 **Moi :** Et si il n'obéit pas ? **_Consultais-je, relevant un sourcil._**  
 **Beth :** Normalement, il réponds naturellement à tout changement de position ou tout ordre, mais si ça arrive, tu n'aura qu'a tirer sur les rênes.  
 **Moi :** T'es prêt, bonhomme ? **_Demandais-je, assurant mes arrières._**  
 **Carl :** Et comment ! **_S'exclama-t-il, bienheureux._**

Comme préconiser, je donne une impulsion contre le flanc de l'équidé, et il gagna du terrain. Je renfermais les 2 rênes dans la même main, et la positionna au centre devant le pommeau pour laisser une légère courbe dans les guides jusqu'à son embouchure pour qu'il soit à l'aise d'avancer à son rythme.  
Derrière la sangle, avec la jambe posé, je fais un mouvement contre sa face inférieur, accrochant la direction dans laquelle je souhaite me diriger, gardant l'ensemble de mon corps avec droiture, et laisse le cheval se mouvoir librement, déviant sa route.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, maîtrisant la marche, on s'amusait à faire le tour de la cage en bois d'air libre. Carl riait à chaque retombée, m'enfonçant dans une profonde satisfaction.  
Les sabots claqueta dans un remous régulier, nos postérieur épousant les mouvements du cheval, nous maintenant constamment en contact avec la selle.

Et alors que tout ce passait bien, le cheval se cabra dans un hennissement rauque, se dressant verticalement sur ses pieds de derrière, et se lança au galop, contraignant Carl à lâcher prise, et chuter dans un fracas contre le terrain marécageux.  
Moi, affolé, je m'agrippa au garrot, utilisant la méthode verbale contre lui, mais en vain, il m'emmena dans sa course. Bondissant à quelques mètres de haut, tanguant dans tout les sens, mettant toute ma force dans mes coudes, tirant sur la bouche de l'animal, j'essayais de tenir en place. Alerté, Maggie interviens, maîtrisant la marche de l'animal, l'immobilisant dans son élan. Haletante, je retombe en avant, ma tête heurtant son éminence anguleux.

Prise de d'inquiétude, Lori courra en notre direction, appelant le prénom de son fils, étendue au sol. Je tourne mon regard, et bondis sur mes pieds jusqu'à lui.

 **Moi :** Carl ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il était là, le visage déformé par la douleur, se soutenant amèrement le coude. Alors que j'allais palper sa tête pour prendre connaissance de son état, sa mère bondit sur moi, et me poussa de lui, m'envoyant valser sur les fesses.

 **Lori :** Ne t'approche-pas !  
 **Moi :** Je veux seulement voir si tout va bien.  
 **Lori :** Tu en a déjà assez fait. **_Cracha-t-elle, me lançant le regard le plus noir du monde._**  
 **Moi :** Lori... **_Soufflais-je, me sentant coupable._**  
 **Lori :** Éloigne-toi, t'entends ?  
 **Moi :** Mais... **_Essayais-je, tentant une approche._**  
 **Lori :** Si il a quelque chose de grave, crois-moi, tu aura à faire a moi. **_Me coupa-t-elle, agacer._**

Elle attrapa son fils dans ses bras, et déambula jusqu'à la petite maisonnette en bois à quelque mètre de là. Assise, je lève les yeux en direction de Maggie et Beth, les yeux rempli de compassion. Une douleur atroce m'irradie tout entière. Mutilé dans mon amour propre, je détala jusqu'à ne plus percevoir l'étincellement de pitié qui régnais dans leurs pupilles énigmatique. Je me laisse tomber contre cette meule de foin bistré derrière cette vieille grange fermé, et emboîta mon visage entre mes genoux.  
Aucun mot ne pouvait à cet instant consoler ses larmes amères ruisselant à répétition sur mes pommettes démunie de couleur. Ces vraies larmes dont on oublie le sens à force de les verser pour des futilités.

Pourquoi je foirais tout ? Pourquoi étais-je au centre de toute ces merdes ? Avec comme seul guide la pagaille d'une rafale, je maudissais cette émotivité constante qui me devançait à la moindre occasion. J'étais qu'une pleurnicheuse aux espoirs orphelins, aux illusions vagabond. Mes faiblesses me joueront des tours.  
Je renifla nerveusement, passant un doigt sous mes yeux déclinées, et me tut après un dernier hoquet, essayant de contrôler la cadence de mon palpitant bien trop agité. J'étais pathétique. Daryl me détestait, Lori ne voulait plus me voir, Carl m'en voudra sûrement.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais encore là ? A quoi sert d'aller ainsi dans les jours, les mois, les années, toujours plus réfutable, toujours contusionné ? Pourquoi faut-t-il que les lendemains soient toujours plus âcre que les jours passées qui le sont déjà trop ? Le temps passe et creuse en moi un vide douloureux.

 _Comme une chute lente._

Dans un long souffle aciculaire, mon corps s'échoua en arrière faiblement. Les yeux face au ciel, j'étais dans une sorte d'inter-monde entre les nuages et l'herbe desséchée, intoxiqué à dose d'espérance. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux m'en délayer. Les nuée me permettait aucun repère, et tout semblait figé dans un silence immortel.  
Un léger souffle siffla à mes oreilles, et me contraignais à ouvrir les paupières. Glenn était là, au dessus de moi, observant mes traits. Prise au dépourvu, je me redressa.

 **Glenn :** Je peux m'asseoir ?  
 **Moi :** Ces terres m'appartiennent pas, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il prit place à mes côtés, et observa l'horizon dans un silence de plomb, le vent flottant dans nos cheveux.

 **Glenn :** Le plus difficile, c'est de tenir. Adapter le quotidien sur l'horreur qui nous arrive. Et puis, le réveil. Le signal qui nous confronte tout les matins à une inconscience. Ce moment où on ouvrait les yeux, on ne se souvenait de rien, on se sentait léger, aérien, vaporeux, du moins, on le supposait. Le poids qui s'installait, le fardeau qui étranglait. On se souvenait qu'on vivait au milieu d'espèce menaçante. Et qu'il fallait se lever, et continuer. Poursuivre sa route. Vivre sa vie. Malgré tout. Tenir pour soi.  
 **Moi :** A quoi bon ? De toute façon, on est voué à crever comme des bêtes sauvage !  
 **Glenn :** C'est vrai, mais je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas impossible. J'étais comme toi avant. Faible, naïf, et incompétent. Mais j'ai appris. Appris à vivre avec cette incapacité pour mieux me forger. Pour mieux avancé. Tu sais, j'étais qu'un pauvre livreur de pizza qui faisait ça pour arrondir ces fins de mois. Regarde aujourd'hui, je suis encore là.  
 **Moi :** Pourquoi personne ne nous averti, à l'aube, d'une abomination pareille ? Pourquoi ne se doute-t-on de rien tandis qu'on flâne dans les magasins, qu'on fait frémir de l'eau ou qu'on ouvre son courrier ? Pourquoi ne reçoit-t-on pas de signe ? De publication ? Ne discernons-rien d'inhabituel alors que le ciel va nous dégringoler dessus ? Pourquoi on est si mal préparer ? **_Demandais-je, sanglotant nerveusement._** Fallait-t-il se réaffirmer chaque matin en se brossant les dents : c'est peut être aujourd'hui, ou ce sera demain ? Fallait-t-il se renforcer, se dire qu'à tout moment on peut perdre un nouveau-né, un époux, une sœur, un frère, un parent, une amie ? Être prêt ? Prêt au pire ? Mais comment vivre, alors ?  
 **Glenn :** Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est ne jamais savoir. Dieu nous a donné, dans une certaine mesure, le pouvoir de forger notre destinée. Quand nos volontés exigent une subsistances qui leurs es refusée, quand notre persévérance nous pousse avec force vers un chemin qu'il ne nous est pas permis de suivre, nous ne devons ni mourir d'inanition, ni nous astreindre, en proie au désespoir, mais chercher pour notre raison une autre pitance aussi substantielle, peut être plus pure que le fruit défendu auquel il aurait tant voulu goûter, et structurer pour nos pas aventureux une voie, qui, pour être plus raboteuse n'en sera pas moins droite, moins large que celle dont le sort nous à interdit l'accès.  
 **Moi :** Je sais plus si j'ai ENVIE de vivre, ou si je DOIS vivre. **_Répondis-je, pleurant à chaude larme._** Glenn, j'ai peur.  
 **Glenn :** On a tous peur ! Beaucoup ont l'air intouchable, mais crois-moi, la peur fait partie intégrante de notre quotidien à tous. Allez, relève la tête, et souris au monde pendant que t'y es encore. **_Lâcha-t-il, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, m'encourageant._** On ne peux plus reproduire le bon vieux temps. Comme son nom l'indique, ce temps est couleur vieux. C'est défraîchis, démodé et usé. Il ne faut pas le regretter, mais aujourd'hui, on doit l'oublier.

De quoi se souviens-t-on avec détail ? Ne donnons-t-on pas un sens nouveau à tout sans cesse dans l'espoir fou de donner de la valeur aux instants arrachés et obscurs de notre vie ? Le temps finit-t-il par avoir raison des moments qu'on avait cru mémorable ?

J'étais affligé. Une drôle d'affliction, un peu extérieur, à la façon de ces flambeau qui s'embrase vers l'extérieur car dedans il n'y a plus de place. Une affliction en bruit de fond. Une affliction qui ne lâche jamais prise, ne laisse pas une seconde de répit.

 **Glenn :** Carl va bien... Il a seulement une entorse au poignet.  
 **Moi :** Je suis rassuré ! J'ai tellement eu peur de l'avoir blessé. **_Répondis-je, soufflant, tranquillisé._**  
 **Glenn :** Ne fais pas attention au parole de Lori... Elle a parler sur le coup de l'énervement.  
 **Moi :** C'est normal, c'est son fils. J'aurais réagis pareil à sa place.  
 **Glenn :** Si on est ici au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'une balle perdu... Depuis, elle voit le mal partout.  
 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
 **Glenn :** Shane, Rick et Carl flânaient dans la forêt à la recherche de Sofia. Il y avait cette biche... Élancée, grande, élégante. Elle était camoufler sous le couvert forestier. Carl voulait absolument s'en approché. La toucher. La caresser. Elle n'a pas cillé. Elle est rester là, sans bouger. Il s'est réveiller en parlant de se souvenir comme quelque chose de magique. Et puis, tout à coup, PAF, un bruit sourd et Carl qui s'écroule.  
 **Moi :** Un chasseur ?  
 **Glenn :** Otis, le beau-frère de Maggie et Beth. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il cherchait seulement à s'approvisionner, à fournir des vivres à sa famille, à se battre pour le bien de ses proches. Comme tout le monde aujourd'hui, ils essayaient de survivre, de continuer à exister. Profondément bouleversée, il nous a amener ici. Par chance, Herschel, était un ancien vétérinaire retraité. Sans ça, Carl aurait facilement succomber.  
 **Moi :** C'est un costaud. **_Rajoutais-je, m'essuyant les yeux._**  
 **Glenn :** Comme quoi, l'espoir, même dans ce monde où tout semble perdu, existe toujours. Prend en conscience !

A ces mots, il frotta mon épaule, et se redressa sur ses deux jambes.

 **Moi :** Glenn ?  
 **Glenn :** Oui ?  
 **Moi :** Merci.

Il hocha la tête d'un sourire bienfaisant, et part dans la direction inverse rejoindre les autres, accoté au coffre de la voiture. Rick griffonnait sur une carte de la Géorgie, établissant des plans, et auréolant des endroits d'un feutre rouge gras. Shane me considéra de loin. Son regard était impassible, presque froid. J'avais du mal à cerné le fond de son personnage. Il avait un côté à la fois bienfaiteur, et l'autre malveillant. Je savais pas de quel côté penché la balance, c'était vraiment difficile de reconnaître lequel il était véritablement sous cette vision obscur qui embrumai ses traits anguleux, mais il me faisait froid dans le dos par moment.  
Essuyant mes dernières ressources d'eau, j'arpentais le jardin, mes pieds surplombant les pâturages desséché par les chaleurs importun. J'offrais mon visage au soleil, et pris une longue bouffée d'air frais, mes bronche se gonflant de béatitude.

C'était l'endroit idéal pour faire le point, réfléchir au sens de sa vie, et savourer le calme court. Ici, on avait l'impression d'être en contact direct avec la nature : les oiseaux volait dans des babillements régulier, l'astre scintiller derrière les nuages excavés, les arbres environnaient les abord et les feuilles marauder au gré de l'alizé fébrile. Consumant les lieux telle une somnambule, j'étais bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cela faisais maintenant 30 minutes que je faisais le tour, et ma jambe commençait douloureusement à me faire souffrir. Voyant Beth au poulailler donner des graines au femelle à plumes, je m'y arrêta. Levant les yeux, j'aperçois Patricia à travers une fenêtre de la basse cour, s'agitant à l'arrière comme une forcené. En plissant les yeux, quelque chose m'interpella. Sans une once de culpabilité apparente, elle venait de casser les pattes d'une des poules vivante à main nue. J'entendais absolument rien, mais le tintement apparut en moi tel un crac sonore abominable, m'arrachant un frisson détestable.  
Discernant mon regard sur sa personne, prise sur le fait, elle quitta l'ouverture transparente, se dissimulant du jour. Elle approche Beth dans un titubement irrégulier, et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière hausse la tête, accordant un signe de menton à son interlocutrice, et finis par me distinguer parmi les rayons du soleil fréquent.

 **Beth :** Tu a besoin de quelque chose ?  
 **Moi :** Je voulais seulement voir ce que tu faisais... Est-ce que je peux t'être utile ?  
 **Beth :** J'ai terminer. **_Ponctua-t-elle, s'époussetant les mains contre son pantalon délavé._**

J'avais compris. Son ton avait été net, et précis. J'avais vu quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être vu, je suis arrivé au mauvais moment. Ses yeux me le faisait percevoir. Je m'humecta les lèvres avec contenance pour ne pas émettre une nouvelle lamentation. Pourquoi estropié un animal aussi vital à notre survie ? Pourquoi le faire dans le secret, et la dissimulation ? Qu'est-ce qui se cachais exactement sous ce geste d'une incompréhension sans mot ? De quoi se protégeais-t-elle ? Je me pince la cavité inférieur d'un revers de dents maladroit, et hoche la tête en direction de Beth, lui proclamant ma tolérance.  
Je continue ma marche, et m'arrête à la hauteur du RV où Carol remplissait un sac.

 **Moi :** Carol ?

Elle dévie sa tête en ma direction, et me regarda, ses mirabelles bizuth criant de chagrin.

 **Moi :** Est-ce que je peux vous accompagnez ?

Un sourire poignant naquit en ses traits s'éclaircissait, et elle diminua les centimètres qui nous séparaient l'une de l'autre pour me passer la besace pleine de nourriture en guise de consentement. Enfin quelqu'un qui acceptait ma présence.  
Alors qu'on commençait notre route pour rejoindre les sentiers battues de la forêt, Shane, la casquette visé sur la tête, m'intercepta.

 **Shane :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
 **Moi :** Carol est d'accord pour que je vienne avec vous. **_Répondis-je, sur la défensive._**  
 **Shane :** C'est de l'inconscience complet. **_Ragea-t-il, soufflant._** Dehors, c'est contraire à ce que tu crois. C'est différent. Tu n'est pas encore prête à sortir d'ici.  
 **Moi :** Comment pourrais-je l'être puisque je suis sans arrêt condamnée à rester ici ?  
 **Shane :** C'est mieux pour toi.  
 **Moi :** Shane, s'il te plaît. **_Suppliais-je, grimaçant._** Ici, je tourne en rond, je me sens inutile. J'en ai marre. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'aider, de participer, de prêter la main.  
 **Andrea :** Shane, laisse-là venir. On est là. **_Continua-t-elle, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le détendre._** Elle risque rien.  
 **Shane :** On avait dis la même chose avec Sofia, et depuis on est là a remuer terre et ciel pour la retrouver.

Carol ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt, baissant la tête. Constatant ses propos dépassant toute pensée, il se racle la gorge.

 **Shane :** Très bien. D'accord. Alors, c'est toi qui ouvre la marche. **_Lâcha-t-il, me poussant devant lui._** Je veux avoir un visu direct sur toi pendant tout le long du trajet.

Il avait été brusque mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance à côté de mon soulagement. Enfin, j'allais sortir d'ici, voir ailleurs, sentir d'autre horizon. J'étais fière, mais le regard de Shane m'empêcha de m'exprimer intégralement, me renfrognant dans une moue revêche.  
On flâna, les un derrière les autres, un Mossberg 590 sous le bras de l'homme à l'affût, les filles à son arrière. Moi, devant, j'avançais à petite enjambée, les yeux en surveillance répété. J'avais la sensation d'entendre du bruit dans chaque recoins, d'être traqué comme une bête sauvage. Une feuille, une branche, une pierre : tout me semblait être une adversité.  
Tout se débobiner dans le silence jusqu'à ce que deux anthropophages affamés nous barre le chemin, nous empêchant de poursuivre notre avancées bien entamés. Andréa était prête à dégainer son couteau quand Shane l'arrêta dans son élan, l'intimant à s'arrêter. L'un des Rôdeurs m'attrapa par le vêtement, et je perdis rapidement mes moyens. Les yeux pleins de détresse, les warnings en alerte au dessus de ma tête, Shane attendait.

Je repoussa l'un des deux, et le martela de plusieurs coups de poings à l'abdomen. Mais à chaque fois, il se rehaussa, me lorgnant de sa bouche affamées. J'étais perdu, désorienté, flétrie. Alors que ma concentration était inerte, presque inexistante, le dénaturé me fit tomber au sol. Ma tête heurtant la terre robuste sous une plainte étouffé, je me braqua de spasmes, voyant ma mort se rapprocher à petit feu.

 **Shane :** Rien ne vaut un coup porté en pleine tête !

Ni une, ni deux, Shane encastra sa dague affûté dans leurs boites crânienne, les tuant inéluctablement. Moi, j'étais stoïque, démunie d'une quelconque émotion, un remoud intérieur me crispant la poitrine.

 **Shane :** Et si ça ne suffit pas, explose-lui la cervelle !

Dis-t-il, mêlant le geste à sa parole, exerçant une forte pression sur le front du macchabée, et essuya ses Rangers défraîchis sur l'herbe. Andréa contribua à ma remise sur pieds, et épousseta mon t-shirt d'un revers de main rapide. Je baisse mes abysses sur l'éjaculation de sang qui maculait mes mains, et fut éprise d'une quinte de toux douloureuse. Dans quel monde vivions-nous ? C'était ça, notre vie, maintenant ?

 **Shane :** Avance ! **_Dis-t-il, durement._**

Reprenant mes esprits, il renferma sa paume contre mon échine radicalisés par l'affolement, et me bouscula à achever ma marche. Je m'effectue, reprenant le rythme de ma cadence irrégulière. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention, alors, je respectais à la lettre mes aînés, m'efforçant à suivre leurs principes pointilleux. Je préférais ça, plutôt que de moisir à la ferme sans rien à faire. Une barrière renfermant une route se dessina nettement devant nous.

 **Shane :** On y est.

On franchit les obstacles en chênaie, et s'approche d'une vieille voiture à quelques mètre de là, garé au milieu d'un carambolage fumant et vide. Une écriture grasse et épaisse étaient transcrite sur le pare-brise pulvérulent à l'encontre de Sofia. Des boites de conserves, et des jus étaient disposés en évidence sur le pare-choque pour l'abreuver en cas de passage. Carol se pencha par dessus, et changea les vieilles boites par les nouvelles, laissant un soupir lourd de sens fendre l'air. Leurs places indiquaient explicitement qu'elle n'était toujours pas passer par les environs, et réduisait les espoirs de moitié. Andrea prends le risque de la rejoindre, et s'ajoute à sa peine.

 **Andrea :** On reviendra demain. Il y a toujours une chance que...  
 **Carol :** Stop, Andréa, arrête. **_Ébroua-t-elle, la coupant._** J'en ai assez d'entendre ça tout les jours. Garde tes pensées, et tes prières pour toi.  
 **Shane :** On ne sait jamais Carol, tout est encore possible.

Quel fourberie ! Même lui savait que c'était faux, que c'était inexact. Il n'y croyait pas un traite mot. Je le détestais pour ça, à cet instant. Jouer des sentiments des gens pour les rassuré était tout simplement vicieux. Pourquoi ne pas avouer les choses telle que tu les penses réellement au détriment des réactions ? Il me concerna, les sourcils froncées, et boita jusqu'au halo de verdure.  
Prise par une peine exacerbé, j'étais dans la même position que Carol : immobile, et léthargique. Elle était là, le cœur brisé, l'âme en sang, et les yeux déflagré de toute ces larmes verser.  
Mes yeux étaient figé sur son dos mais je pouvais ressentir sa peine à travers. Je dévie les yeux dans l'autre sens et se couloir de béton me semblait brusquement familier.

Après une profonde réflexion, les voitures accidentés me renvoya un flot de souvenir aussi clair que douloureux. C'était là. Là que j'étais quand ils m'ont récupérer. Là, où les choses ont pris un nouveau tournant. Là, ou ma vie à changer à tout jamais.  
Une voix m'appelait, mais je n'entendais qu'à moitié. J'avais le regard paralysé sur un point éloigné, comme si, je visualisais de nouveau cette année chimérique qui était de tombé en étincelle juste après ce foutu accident. Une partie inepte de mon encéphale refusait toujours de croire à ce qui était arriver, ce que j'avais irrévocablement perdu, ce que j'essayais de refoulé.

A ce moment, je regrettais d'être venu, de m'être bêtement entêter à vouloir agir. Une voix familière me ramena à la réalité d'où j'essayais en vain de m'échapper.

 **Carol :** Est-ce que ça va ?  
 **Moi :** Ça va, ça va... Tout va bien.  
 **Carol :** Tu es sûr ? Tu es toute pâle.  
 **Moi :** Un moment d'égarement, rien de bien grave. **_Répondais-je, tendrement._**

A travers mes yeux humides, je souriais. Et sans m'y attendre, elle massa mon épaule de manière affectueuse, démontrant sa compassion dans cette fatalité abrupt. Ça m'avait fait plaisir, mais son expression m'amocha. Mes sanglots semblaient grotesque à côté de son apparence sombré par son inexorable souffrance. Mais ça me donnait du courage. Et je devais être forte face à elle. Face à ces tourments. Suite à ce moment d'absence, je retourna auprès de Shane, sa chemise dégrafer de deux boutons.

 **Shane :** On pourrait suspendre des cibles à cette clôture, la pente limitera la portée.  
 **Andrea :** C'est une bonne idée.

Shane voulait improvisé un champs de tir à cet endroit, et entraîner ceux qui ne savaient pas utiliser d'armes. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite leurs conversations, je me joignais à leurs paroles.

 **Moi :** Combien de temps avant que je sois officiellement armée ?  
 **Shane :** Ne nous précipitons pas, ça sert à rien.  
 **Moi :** Est-ce que tu dira la même chose quand je me ferais bouffer par un rôdeur ?  
 **Shane :** Je vois que tu es motivée pour te former à la gâchette.  
 **Moi :** Je veux vraiment apprendre. **_Proclamais-je, déterminée._**  
 **Shane :** La motivation, c'est bien, mais il faut que tu te rappelle d'un truc.  
 **Moi :** Dis moi.  
 **Shane :** Les cibles en papier, c'est une chose. Facile, ça bouge pas, ça reste figé. Mais abattre un assaillant qui essaye de te tuer, c'est différent. **_M'informa-t-il, plissant les lèvres._** On raconte que dans ce genre de situation, on vit tout au ralenti. C'est des conneries tout ça. Ça accélère, ça se précipite. L'adrénaline ? Elle paralyse si on la laisse faire. Il faut utiliser son intuition pour la neutraliser parce que quelqu'un va mourir, et vaux mieux être celui qui décide.  
 **Andrea :** Et comment on s'y prends, concrètement ? **_S'intéressa-t-elle, se penchant vers lui._**  
 **Shane :** On fait la bascule. On coupe le contact avec les peurs, la rancœur, la pitié, et tout le reste. On ne pense plus, on se contente seulement d'agir. Parce que quelqu'un d'autre compte sur toi. **_Affirma-t-il, baissant les yeux, affligé._** Ton équipier, ou ton ami. **_Souffla-t-il, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque._** Ça n'a rien de facile de prendre une vie humaine, même si elle n'a pas grande valeurs. Mais quand on l'a fais, il faut oublier, se retrancher. C'est sur cette partie là que je suis pas encore en point. **_Rajouta-t-il, se mordant la lèvre, un rire nerveux l'englobant._**  
 **Andrea :** Mais tu va y arriver.  
 **Moi :** Tout est une question de temps.  
 **Shane :** J'espère ! **_Avoua-t-il, haussant les épaules._** C'est un bon coin ici, ça devrais convenir.

On reprit la route inverse, excursionnant les derniers recoin tapisser dans l'ombre se dressant devant nous, fouillant parmi les nombreux bosquets encore intact. Shane demeurait silencieux. Avec une certaine retenue. Lui habituellement sûr de lui, semblait être terni d'inconfiance.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, et il me considéra, l'œil avisé.

 **Moi :** Tu sais, peut être qu'on doit être un peu amoché avant d'être à la hauteur, tout le monde est plus ou moins passé par quelque chose qui les a changer d'une manière dont ils ne pourront jamais redevenir la personne qu'ils étaient. Mais c'est ça qui fait l'homme que tu es au jour d'aujourd'hui.  
 **Shane :** Plus le temps passent, plus c'est compliqué... **_Objecta-t-il, accélérant sa marche._**

Puis, plus rien. Silence radio. Seul le bruit de nos pas craqueté sur le sol parsemé de branchage au rythme de nos fréquences inégales. Une fois arrivé à destination, on rejoignait Théodore avachis dans une des chaises flexible autour du flambeau à moitié étouffé. Carol s'essaya à ses côtés, cherchant un peu de réconfort, Shane faisait mijoter de l'eau et Andrea porta une cuve de fringue sale pour l'emmener à tremper.  
Dale quant à lui, resta affilié a ses principes, et continuai le guet de son camping-car. Daryl n'était toujours pas rentrer. Lori, elle, était auprès de son fils à l'intérieur de la maison. Je le savais car je pouvais la voir de là où je me trouvais. J'avais besoin d'aller m'excuser auprès de Carl.

Alors que j'étais prête à franchir le pas de la porte, un conversation entre Rick et Herschel attira mon attention.

 **Rick :** Vous devez changez d'avis !  
 **Herschel :** Je vous demande pardon ? **_Réagissais-t-il, derrière lui._**  
 **Rick :** A propos de notre départ, vous devez changer d'avis. **_Réponds-t-il, sèchement._** Si vous saviez ce qui se passe en dehors d'ici, vous ne diriez pas ça. Vous penseriez différemment. Vous êtes un homme de foi, alors, croyez ce que je vous dis.  
 **Herschel :** Vous m'embarrassez.  
 **Rick :** C'est le but de ma manœuvre. **_Énonça-t-il, franchement._** Ces gens espèrent de moi des réponses tangible. Je ne préférai pas, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne le demande ni pour eux, ni pour moi, je vous le demande pour mon fils, **_continua-t-il dans une voix abattu_** , vu le prix payer par votre ami Otis, vous devez sérieusement y réfléchir.  
 **Herschel :** Vous êtes un homme franc. **_Lança-t-il, ne se laissant pas influencer._**  
 **Rick :** J'ai un enfant, et je ne veux pas le décevoir. Et en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de le faire chaque jour. Ce matin, je lui ai menti. Encore une fois. Ce n'était pas un gros mensonge, mais ça suffisait considérablement.  
 **Herschel :** Vous savez, mon père ne disait jamais des mensonges réconfortant. Il laissait parler ses poings. C'était un ivrogne insensible, et violent qui n'a jamais fait de bien à personne. **_Affirma-t-il, durement._** Il m'a fichu à la porte quand j'avais seulement 15 ans ! Je ne suis pas revenu ici pendant des années. Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'étais pas à son chevet à sa mort. Je le lui ai refusé ce droit, cette chance, et encore aujourd'hui, à l'heure où je vous parle, je n'en ai aucun regret. Certain homme, même avec tout les efforts du monde, ne méritent pas l'amour de leurs fils. Et je doute que vous ayez ce genre de problème.  
 **Rick :** Réfléchirez-vous à ma requête ? **_Insista-t-il, presque indifférent._**  
 **Herschel :** Il y a certain aspect de ces circonstances, des choses dont je ne peux, et ne veux discuter. Si vos amis, et vous, respectez mes règles, honorez mes exigences, je ne promets rien, mais je vais y réfléchir. Vous avez ma parole.  
 **Rick :** Et vous, la mienne. **_Ponctua-t-il d'une accolade de main._**

Ne voulant pas être au centre d'un quelconque malentendu à cause de ma curiosité intense, je préféra continuer le pourquoi j'étais là, rendu à cet endroit. La porte entrouverte, je me permettais d'ouvrir. Carl était allongé sur le lit, dormant à point fermer, sa mère caressant ses cheveux. En me voyant, son ton se durcissais instantanément.

 **Moi :** Est-ce que ça va ? **_Chuchotais-je, sur l'embrasure de la porte._**  
 **Lori :** N'ai-je pas été assez clair toute à l'heure ? **_Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton._** Tu n'a rien à faire ici.  
 **Moi :** Lori, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. **_Soufflais-je, affecté._** Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça.  
 **Lori :** Pourquoi monter à dos de cheval si tu ne sais pas agir comme il le faut au bon moment ? **_Pesta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils._**  
 **Moi :** Beth était là... Le cheval s'est cabré sans aucune raison... J'ai été prise au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je pensais qu'elle contrôlerais la situation...  
 **Lori :** Arrête de compter en permanence sur les gens, et agis de toi-même, tu verra, ça sera beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde.

Mes lèvres se plissa automatiquement, mes yeux suivant mon mouvement tel un reflet net et précis. Elle avait raison, et ça m'embêter amèrement de l'avouer. Par fierté, sans doute. Ou peut être par amour propre. J'en savais rien. Et ça me faisais mal.

 **Lori :** Sous l'impact du choque, sa tête à subit à un traumatisme assez conséquent. Il va devoir être sous analgésique pour se remettre sur pied rapidement. Ça fais une bonne heure qu'il dors. **_Dis-t-elle, s'adoucissant doucement._** Il s'est réveiller toute à l'heure. Il t'a réclamé.  
 **Moi :** Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui le temps qu'il se réveille de nouveau ? **_Demandais-je, me mordant les lèvres._**

Elle accola un baiser sur le front de son fils en guise d'acquiescement, et quitta la chambre après un regard compatissant, me laissant libre accès. J'étais profondément ravi par ce changement de situation. J'avance à petit pas et trouve refuge sur la chaise dégageant la chaleur de Lori, assiégé ici tantôt. Carl avait l'air apaisé, détendu.  
J'observai son faciès enfantin, et m'amusa à compter ses nombreuses tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses pommettes empourprés. C'était un brave gamin. Vivre dans un monde aussi horrifiant pour une si petite personne ne doit pas être facile. Nous, on est adulte, et beaucoup plus apte à encaisser, à vaincre, à conquérir, mais lui a encore toute la vie devant lui. Je me sens coupable d'avoir été à l'école alors que lui ne connaîtra plus jamais ce plaisir. D'avoir eu des passions acquise alors qu'il n'éprouvera jamais ce sentiment. D'avoir voyager, pris du bon temps avec des amis, et connu des sentiments alors qu'il ne percevra jamais ça. D'avoir eu une petite sœur avec qui m'amuser à mes heures perdu alors que lui ne sera jamais ce que ça fais. Tout était devenu si incertain. Aujourd'hui, on devait vivre dans la peur, dans les cris, dans le sacrifice. C'était une bataille sans fin, un combat sans retour en arrière. Aujourd'hui, on pouvait prédire la mort, la voir, la sentir.  
Pourquoi devais-t-il vivre avec ça sur la conscience quotidiennement ? Quel gâchis !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alors que je m'étais assoupis sous l'attente, un claquement de porte me fit soubresauter. Je tourne la tête vers la source, et remarque l'arrivée de Maggie et Glenn à dos de cheval par la lucarne entrebâillé, les fixant autour du tronc d'arbre potelé près du feu de camp improvisé à l'aide d'un laçage compétent. Herschel arriva à l'encontre de sa fille, remettant son chapeau maladroitement, alors que Glenn accosta Lori, lui passant un pochon enveloppé sous le bras. Lori avait surveiller ses arrières et ses côtés avant de le saisir. Que cachais-t-elle ?  
Le sourcil froncé, je tourne la tête vers le lange de Carl, et m'aperçoit qu'il était réveillé, coloriant de sa main praticable une feuille de papier uni.

 **Moi :** Hey, salut marmotte !  
 **Carl :** Bien dormi ?  
 **Moi :** Je ne dormais pas... **_Disais-je, levant les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence._**  
 **Carl :** Pas sûr que tes ronflements soit d'accord avec toi.  
 **Moi :** Moi ? Ronflé ? Pffff ! N'importe quoi. **_Répondis-je d'une moue rieuse._**

Je me redresse de ma chaise devenu beaucoup trop ferme pour mon dos, cédant dans un renfoncement à la pression de mon poids, et m'installa sur le matelas ramolli à son côté. Attendris, mes mirettes cendrées se noya dans les traits fluides griffonné par la mine de son crayon. Une certaine émotion s'y lisait. Une maison, des gens, un soleil, des arbres. Tout ce qui nous entourâmes était incarné par les pensées d'un enfant. C'était sincère, innocent, et candide. A cette vision infantile, mes lèvres s'étiraient en une esquisse compatissante.

 **Moi :** Et là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? **_Demandais-je, pointant un endroit sur la feuille._**  
 **Carl :** C'est Laci, notre chatte... **_Réponds-t-il, un sourire aux lèvre_**. On l'avait adopté alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 mois. Papa n'était pas d'accord au début, mais il a finit par changer d'avis quand il l'a vu ronronné sur le canapé. **_Ria-t-elle doucement sous se souvenir douloureux_**. Elle était tellement sociable. **_Poursuivais-t-il, me regardant._** C'est la première à avoir été attaqué lorsqu'on à du quitter la maison. **_Continua-t-il, reniflant_**. Les rôdeurs en ont fait qu'une bouchée.  
 **Moi :** Oh.  
 **Carl :** C'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu s'en sortir vivant. Quand elle a vu ses déchaînés rentrer dans le salon, elle a miauler à ma porte. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu m'appeler... **_Ponctua-t-il, fermant les yeux._**  
 **Moi :** Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, je regardais ma mère se maquiller devant le miroir, je suivais ses mimiques une à une, le crayon noir, le rimmel, le gloss sur les lèvres, je respirais son parfum. J'étais captivée. A cet instant, moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais pensée que c'était si fragile, si instable. Je ne savais pas que les choses auraient pu s'arrêter, comme ça, et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il nous faut apprendre non pas à oublier le passé, mais à vaincre, en le confinant pour toujours loin de nous, et en faisant en sorte qu'il ne déborde plus dans notre présent actuel, et encore moins dans notre avenir futur.  
 **Carl :** Et toi, t'y arrives ? **_S'interrogea-t'il, piqué d'une curiosité soudaine._**  
 **Moi :** Depuis ce matin, j'essaye. La douleur nous enseigne, et nous démontre qu'on est encore en vie. On ne peut pas l'éviter, on ne peux pas le contourner. **_Réfléchissais-je, laissant ma tête tomber en arrière en soupirant._** C'est très difficile parce que la vie me semble vide et cruelle, mais nous devons la traverser debout. Tu m'entends ? Même si les miracles prennent un peu de temps, il faut gardez le menton vers le haut, et attendre. Un jour, il y aura le bonheur à nouveau.

A cette instant, tout était devenu clair, compréhensible et évident. Avec la finesse d'un enfant, j'avais écouter. Et, sous les conseils avisés de Glenn, sous la tendresse des yeux de Carl, sous la froideur de Daryl, sous les réprimandes de Lori, sous les cachotteries de Beth, mon cœur avait finit par parler pour moi, dépassant mes pensées, par extériorisé à voix hautes mes ressentis les plus enfouis, rattrapé par la réalité, la vérité, par exprimer tout haut ce que tout bas je refusé de croire.  
J'étais sceptique, presque dubitatif, mais pour lui, par bonne conscience, pour dose de consolation, par dévouement, pour m'y accoutumer à mon tour, je le devais. Je m'y efforcerais. Sur ces derniers paroles refoulés, je m'étais fait une promesse intérieur. Et je m'étais engager de la suivre. Pour moi. Pour lui. _Pour tout le monde._


	5. Chapter 4

_"Be the change that you wish to see in the_  
 _world."  
_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Dale :** Bonjour !  
 **Moi :** Salut, Dale. **Ripostais-je dans un sourire.**

Les jours passaient, et se ressemblaient amèrement. Aucun changement, aucune orientation. Tout était encore litigieux. Les recherches pour retrouver Sophia avaient continué sur plusieurs jours, et Shane avait fini par avouer à Rick ses ressenties par rapport à tout ça lors d'une escapade en forêt, provoquant des différents au sein de leurs relations. Il pensait qu'ils faisaient du surplace, et qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était déjà morte depuis des jours.  
Agacé, il avait essayé de l'implorer pour qu'il abdique, mais Rick ne voulait pas renoncer, faisant valoir son besoin de continuer, possédant un minimum de détermination pour garder l'équilibre mental du groupe. Alors que je jouais aux cartes avec Carl, Rick formait des groupes afin de couvrir plus de terrain.

 **Rick :** Aujourd'hui, on change d'emplacement. D'accord ? Chacun se voit affecter à une nouvelle zone. Je veux être sur d'aborder le plus de recoin possible. Si elle a atteint la ferme qu'à trouver Daryl, elle est peut-être allée plus à l'est.  
 **Moi :** Je veux vous aider. **_M'interposais-je, posant mon buste contre le côté droit du véhicule._**  
 **Daryl :** C'est ça, et moi, je veux un Royal Bacon !

Je dévie mon regard noirci d'attisement par ses propos en sa direction et soutenais le sien, pénétrant mon cœur avec une facilité certaine.

 **Rick :** Bien, reprenons...  
 **Moi :** Rick !

Comme d'habitude après plusieurs supplications auprès du leader qui faisait des séparations exiguës sur la maquette en papier, j'avais été congédier, piteusement écarté des explorations projetées. Dépité, je me renfrognai dans une mauvaise foi, râlant assez fort pour capté l'attention du shérif.

 **Rick :** Est-ce que tu as déjà utilisé une arme à feu ?  
 **Moi :** Non. **_Répondis-je, franchement._**  
 **Rick :** Tu sais manier le couteau ?  
 **Moi :** Non plus, mais...  
 **Rick :** Alors la conversation est close. **_Me coupa-t-il, sévèrement._**

Soufflant, je repris ma place initiale auprès de Carl, croisant les bras en guise de mécontentement. Daryl avait le sourire aux lèvres à cette décision, me narguant du regard. Si j'étais un peu moins civilisé, je lui aurais présenté mon doigts d'honneur en pleine face. Je détestais cette sensation d'exil permanente, cet effet d'oppression quotidienne.

Pourquoi me mettait-il de côté sans arrêt ? J'étais quoi, ici, pour eux ? Qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres bonne qu'à effectuer des tâches ménagères ? Qu'une fille rescapé à couvrir seulement par bonne conscience ?

À cet instant, je me sentais affreusement petite au milieu de ces grandes personnes, et ça m'atterrer profondément.

 **Shane :** Si tu es vraiment partante, tu n'auras qu'à venir t'entraîner avec nous demain.  
 **Moi :** C'est sérieux ? **_Souriais-je, reprenant une étincelle d'espoir._**  
 **Rick :** On verra ça en temps voulu, aujourd'hui, on a d'autre chose à se préoccuper. **_Ragea-t-il, ses yeux lourds de sens._**

Une étincelle de courte durée, m'enfonçant dans un mutisme absolu. Jimmy, petit ami de Beth, chapeau visé sur la tête, tenta sa chance à son tour, se proposant à faire une ronde à leurs côtés. Je riais intérieurement, prête à le voir se faire recalé de la même manière.

 **Jimmy :** Je connais la région et ses abords mieux que personne.  
 **Rick :** Herschel est d'accord ? **_Consulta-t-il, relevant un sourcil intrigué._**  
 **Jimmy :** Oui, c'est lui-même qui m'a dit de vous demander.  
 **Rick :** Très bien, c'est d'accord, alors merci. **_Rajouta-t-il, d'un hochement de tête._**

Déconcertée, j'ouvrai la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Carl riait à mon geste en me voyant, causant une déception, se révélant moins agréable que prévu. J'étais frustré, dépité, et ennuyé. Comment ça c'est d'accord? Pourquoi lui, et pas moi? Il était tout aussi novice que moi. C'était injuste.

 **Shane :** Ce qu'à trouver Daryl ne prouve pas que ce soit Sophia. N'importe qui pouvait se cacher là, à cet endroit. **_Souffla-t-il, sur le siège de la voiture passager, porte ouverte, pieds au sol._**  
 **Andrea :** Tout comme elle aurait aussi aurait très bien pu y allez !  
 **Daryl :** En tout cas, pour dormir dans ce placard, faut pas être bien haut. **_Poursuivait-il de son accent éraillé, pointant la taille de sa main._**  
 **Andrea :** C'est peut-être un indice capital.  
 **Rick :** Ou une piste. On retrouvera peut-être sa trace.  
 **Daryl :** Je vais emprunter un cheval, et longer cette crête pour voir toute cette zone dans son ensemble. **_Développa-t-il, entourant un endroit sur la carte._** Si elle est là, je la verrais.  
 **Rick :** Bonne idée.  
 **Dale :** Ou tu verras ton Chupacabra. **_Dis-t-il en plissant les lèvres, mettant des balles nouvelles dans sa carabine._**  
 **Rick :** Le Chupacabra ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
 **Dale :** Il ne t'a pas raconté ? Le premier soir au camp, Daryl nous a dit que tout ça lui rappelait la fois où il chassait l'écureuil, et qu'il avait vu un Chupacabra.

Et là, sans me contrôler, je riais. Tous les regards se jetèrent sur moi, les yeux de jais de Daryl me piquant à vif.

 **Daryl :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait rigoler, tête de nœud ? **_Cracha-t-il, froissé._**  
 **Moi :** Tu crois vraiment en un chien suceur de sang ?  
 **Daryl :** Pourquoi, toi, tu crois au mort qui se réveille et qui marche ?

1 point pour lui. Déstabilisé, je me tus. Ses prunelles étaient deux topazes austère, claires, et abyssales. Il avait un don pour être perturbant, blessant, et âpre, me rendant comme une marionnette démantibulée. Ses traits d'une froideur inassimilable ne laissait rien paraître mais ses yeux en disaient long sur ses pensées. Il avait toujours les bonnes réparties pour mettre mal à l'aise. Et ça marchait à chaque fois. Tremblante, confuse, je me laissai tomber dans mon siège, me pelotant contre mes genoux.  
Lori ouvrit son nid de fortune où elle dormait, et enfila ses chaussures avant d'en sortir totalement. Elle nous adressa un sourire, les yeux à demi-clos, essayant de s'apprivoiser de la lumière du jour, et se dirigea vers Carol à quelque mètre de là, étendant le linge propre sur un fil suspendu d'un arbre à un autre.

 **Lori :** Une grasse matinée, j'y crois pas. **_Commença-t-elle, piochant dans le panier pour lui venir en aide._** Je n'aurais jamais cru dormir aussi tard.  
 **Carol :** Tu devais en avoir besoin.  
 **Lori :** La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à me réveiller, surtout un jour de lessive.  
 **Carol :** Je m'en sors très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis, ça me permet d'oublier un peu tout ce qui se passe... **_Lâcha-t-elle, accrochant un t-shirt._** Cependant, j'ai une idée que j'ai eu à te soumettre !  
 **Lori :** Laquelle ? **_Questionna-t-elle, dans un même geste._**  
 **Carol :** Leur grande cuisine m'inspire... Ça me déplairait pas de me remettre aux fourneaux dans une vraie cuisine. En s'y mettant toute, on pourrait cuisiner quelque chose pour Herschel et sa famille ce soir ?  
 **Lori :** Vu ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous, ça serait la moindre des choses. **_Abouta-t-elle, remettant un t-shirt à sécher._**  
 **Carol :** J'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit comme je peux... **_Dis-t-elle, un sourire triste dessiner à son embrasure._** Ça t'embêterait d'envoyer l'invitation ? C'est mieux que ça vienne de toi.  
 **Lori :** Pourquoi moi ?  
 **Carol :** Tu es la femme de Rick, ça fait de toi notre première femme Officieuse.

Elle avait raison. Lori avait été la première femme à débarquer ici après Rick après l'histoire de la balle perdue, instaurant une certaine confiance rapprochée. Tout le monde l'avait accepté. Sa bienveillance et son étiquette lui valaient les traitements de faveurs les plus avantageux, la plaçant au-dessus dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, dans tout ce qui la concernait. Ici, elle était vue comme un rôle primordial, comme une vertu impérieuse. Les choses ont toujours été plus faciles pour elle, plus ouvert, plus accessible. Derrière Rick, elle avait son mot à dire. Quand il n'était pas là, c'est elle qui devait prendre les directives, qui devait maintenir la force du groupe et les surveiller. Sa formalité lui permettait d'être secrètement mise en avant, la mettant face aux responsabilités. Comme quoi, parfois, ça avait du bon d'être femme de flic.

 **Carl :** Gagné ! **S'exclama-t-il, levant les poings en l'air.**  
 **Moi :** Je suis sûr que tu as triché quand j'avais le regard tourné !  
 **Carl :** Eh, t'es nul, c'est pas de ma faute à moi si malgré les nombreuses partie, tu connais toujours pas les règles ! Assume ta défaite. **_Ria-t-il, remettant les cartes dans un même tas._**  
 **Moi :** C'est seulement que je te laisse gagner depuis le début pour pas te faire de la peine. **_Rajoutais-je, levant le menton, de mauvaise foi._**  
 **Carl :** Mauvaise joueuse !  
 **Moi :** Moi ? Mauvaise joueuse ? Tu va payer pour avoir dit ça. Tu va voir ce que tu va voir ! Relance une partie, et distribue ! Je vais te laminer ! **_M'exclamais-je, me frottant les mains._**

Il s'esclaffa, se moquant ouvertement de moi, et mélange le jeu gauchement. Carl était un garçon plein de vie, et être avec lui me pousser à entrevoir le bon côté, me poussant à changer ma façon de pensée. Il me faisait oublier. Et inconsciemment, il me rendait petite-fille. Pacifique et candide. J'adorais cette sensation. Après-tout, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour ça. Le bien-être, c'est retrouver son âme d'enfant et savourer la magie des petites choses. C'était ce qu'il faisait : rendre mon existence un peu plus joyeuse.

.

.

.

Après nos nombreuses parties de cartes volcaniques, j'avais déclaré forfait, perdant à chaque fois. Je devais bien l'avouer, il était fort. Alors qu'il était partie faire des exercices de calcul sous les sermons de sa mère engagée à lui faire des cours malgré nos conditions de vie, le soleil brûlait comme une flamme refroidie sur les plaines, une raie éraflant le firmament ombragé par les cumulus incertains et exfoliant un miroitement sur tout l'horizon. Une perspective qui me faisait sourire.  
Et soudain, mes yeux se perdaient dans le bosquet, dans une vague errant, fixant l'alcôve de tronc et de feuillés. Ça faisait déjà presque 3h que les autres étaient partie, s'enfonçant dans la sinuosité des bois, et n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Tout avait vaqué à leurs occupations, me laissant demeurer dans un profond ennuie, même donner de ma personne aux tâches ménagère ne m'apportait aucune satisfaction. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. De vivre les journées à répétition. D'être le reflet de toutes ces femmes aux foyers se démenant pour le bien de leurs peuples. Sommes-nous toujours au 20ème siècle ou avons-nous fait subitement un retour en arrière dans les années 60 ?  
Je tourne ma vision, et discerne Maggie sur le palier de l'entrée, discutant avec Glenn qui grattait les cordes d'une guitare sans une once d'intérêt. Je me frotte la nuque, et me mords les lèvres, une horde d'idées saugrenues s'emmêlant dans ma tête de façon irrégulière. Qui pourra m'arrêter après tout ? Je suis toujours maître de mes gestes, non ?

J'avance jusqu'à la porte où la jeune brune est appuyée, et m'engouffre dans la chaleur de la maisonnette, lui accordant une esquisse en guise de courtoisie. Je m'enfermai dans les toilettes sous sa vision intriguée, et m'assois sur la cuvette, plongeant mon faciès de marbre entre les ridules de mes paumes. Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans mes idées, j'entrouvre la porte dans un cliquetis silencieux, et vérifiai mon alentour pour être certaine d'être seule. Maggie n'était plus là. Je rentre dans la cuisine, l'âme audacieuse, et m'engage à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Après trois compartiments analysés à la loupe, je tombai sur ce que je recherchais. Un large opinel de 15 centimètres. J'empoigne le manche satiné avec son rivet en inox, et mets la lame forgée en acier trempé à l'arrière de mon jean, le dissimulant avec vigilance sous mon veston en lainage. Tranchant, aiguisé, et maniable. C'était tout ce qui me fallait.

Je déviai ma trajectoire, mais Carl était dans l'ouverture, les bras croisés, m'arrêtant dans mon élan, mon emballement se stagnant en même temps.

 **Carl :** Tu n'a pas le droit de sortir, **_s'exclama-t-il persistant_** , papa a dit que tu devais rester ici en attendant leurs retours.  
 **Moi :** Carl, je-je... **_Bégayais-je maladroitement, prise sur le fait._**  
 **Carl :** S'il l'apprenait, tu risquerais de passer un sale quart d'heure, et c'est vraiment mauvais pour la confiance que tu dois gagner.  
 **Moi :** C'est qu'une question de 20 bonnes minutes... Ni plus, ni moins. Tu dois couvrir mes arrières, d'accord ? **_Dis-je, m'accroupissant à sa taille._** J'ai besoin de voir par moi-même comment ça se passe à l'extérieur, comment les choses évoluent. **_Continuais-je, passant ma main sur sa joue pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts._** En restant ici, je risquerais de faire une connerie. Tu peux comprendre ça ? **_Poursuivais-je, les sourcils chiffonnés._** Je me sens compacté ici, j'étouffe.  
 **Carl :** Tu ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière chaque arbre, ce qui se complote derrière chaque bruit. J'ai vu la sœur d'Andrea se faire déchiqueter le bras à coup de croc alors qu'on déjeunait autour du feu. Elle n'avait rien demandée. Elle était seulement partie chercher une fourchette propre dans le van de Dale. Une simple fourchette. **_Grimaça-t'il, les yeux perdu dans le vide._** Tu peux pas te permettre d'y allez seule au risque de baisser ta garde à cause d'une mauvaise justesse. Et si il t'arrivait quelque chose, hein ? Je l'aurais sur la conscience, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.  
 **Moi :** Je serais prudente, fais-moi confiance. Je ferais attention ! ** _Répondis-je, un sourire se dérobant sur ma bouche._** Alors, ça marche ?  
 **Carl :** Tu le promets ?  
 **Moi :** Promesse du petit doigts ! **_Dis-je en pliant mon auriculaire à plusieurs reprise._**  
 **Carl :** Je dirais que tu es partie te reposer dans la tente de Shane, là-bas, ils n'iront pas vérifier !  
 **Moi :** Merci, Carl... T'es vraiment génial. **_M'exclamais-je, embrassant son crâne chevelu._**

Je pris le chemin inversé, et lorgnai les abords pour être certaine de passer incognito jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt bordant la maison, de l'autre côté. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Comme si le ciel était lui aussi de mon côté, me décernant une chance particulière.

Filant dans la vaste sylve peuplée à une vitesse atterrante, j'atteignis sa profondeur dense en quelques minutes. Plongée dans une semi-noirceur, je retenais mon souffle, les mains à mon avant, déambulant sur la pointe des pieds. J'enjambe un tronc étendu à terre de tout son long, et me dissimulai derrière un autre pour éviter d'être visible. Mes sens étaient à leurs apogée, se développant à chaque embûche.

La brise était fraîche, et aride, mais tant savoureuse à l'intérieur de ma trachée.

À l'entente d'une brindille aplatie, je m'agenouillai, trouvant refuge à l'arrière d'une affluence de ramille inégale, une vision assombrie par les feuillaisons encore suspendues à leurs sources. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis un grognement étouffé. À peine audible, mais suffisamment pour qu'il me semble tout près.

Alors que je pensais être en confiance, deux mains m'agrippèrent les épaules, me faisant perdre l'équilibre ventre contre terre, m'écorchant les genoux à vif à la volée par les ronces affûtées. Prise de panique face à l'objet de ma dysharmonie, je pivotai sur mon postérieur, reculant par la force de mes pieds. Un autre arriva à mon arrière, et j'étais terrorisé. J'essayais de lutter contre celui accrocher à mon pantalon, mais mon palpitant battant à la chamade me faisait défaut, m'enfonçant dans une agonie ineffable. À chacune de ses avancées, je pouvais sentir une partie de mon monde se dérober sous mes pieds, la mort m'attirant à grandes foulées.

Demeurant pétrifié sur place, des spasmes acérés secouaient mon corps, leurs grognements sifflant me perçant les oreilles. Déchus, je soupirai. Un souffle funèbre, acre, pinçant au niveau de mes bronches, étranglant pour le reste. L'autre, à mon arrière, atteignait mon endroit, se penchant. Par chance, il était coincé dans une suspension d'arbrisseau épineux, les mains ballant dans le vide. À cet instant précis, je tenais mon destin en main, en quelques faux mouvements où mauvaise adéquation, j'avais le pouvoir de détruire inconsciemment ma vie. Alors, sans réfléchir, je pliai mes jambes et lui assena un coup en plein visage de mes deux pieds, me permettant de le distancé pour me rehausser sans encombre. À cet instant, je repense à ce que Shane m'avait dit et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je bondis sur mes bottillons, empoigne la dague abriter entre mon oblique externe droit, et mon haut de pantalon, et l'encastra dans sa boîte crânienne dans une ténacité déchaînée. Une alignée de flux sanguin m'éclaboussa, me contraignant à fermer les yeux. Je m'essuyai d'un revers de bras ferme, et m'attaquai au deuxième, vacillant passivement au sol dans un fracas censuré.

Doucement, je repris mon souffle, essayant de reprendre un rythme correct.

En reprenant la route, je cherchais un arôme plus alléchant que celle qui habité à cet instant mes facultés. Cette prise de conscience me fit douter de tous les principes sur lequel je m'étais fondée.  
Dans un semi-coma, je regardai le ciel. Il était si bleu, si beau. Je tente de fermer les yeux pour écouter le silence qui hurle à l'intérieur de moi, et rien. Il y avait seulement cette brise qui ébrouer indéfiniment sur mon visage, et quelques rayons de soleil qui incendier ma peau dévêtue à certains endroits. Traînant du pied, je contournais les nombreux obstacles qui se dressaient devant moi. J'étais désorienté, confinant mes sens à une bouillie écumeuse, se brouillant jusqu'à ne formé que des images imprécises autour de moi.

Alors que le silence était de maître depuis quelques minutes, un bruit dans les ombrages m'interpellait, faisant voler une alignée d'oiseaux apeurés au-dessus de ma tête, provoquant une cohue inconsciente dans les feuillages. Automatiquement, je me cachai. Disposition de survie, sans doute.

Les pas se rapprochaient, mes sens reprenant du service tellement brusquement que j'en avais le vertige. Je dérobai le premier galet plat qui me tomba sous la main, et le balança à quelques mètres de là, priant pour que ça agisse en ma faveur. Par mégarde, il avait ricoché, provoquant un hennissement d'effarement. Un bruit d'allure sautée dissymétrique s'enfonça dans les tréfonds du bosquet, stimulant en moi une contracture inopinée, une incompréhension farfelue. Je trotte dans une démarche peu assuré, et m'immobilisai à la hauteur d'un fossé, surplombé d'une rivière naturelle coulant toujours à flot de moyenne importance. Le courant me semblait être en sens inverse. Démesuré et frénétique.

N'importe qui pourrait s'y noyer.

Je tourne la tête, et remarque un semblant d'escalier enpierrés, délimitant son rebord. J'y descends précautionneusement, les yeux en surveillance constante, et longe le cours d'eau, à l'affût. Mon échine s'abaissa à mesure que mes jambes se croisaient, avançant de côté tel un crabe.

Soudainement, une tâche rougeâtre maculant la roche cireuse me préoccupa. Je m'abaisse pour y poser deux doigts, les frottent entre eux, et constate avec inquiétude qu'il était encore frais. Mes prunelles basanées suit le canal en action, et s'interrompt sur un corps étendu horizontalement en train de se faire grignoter le pied gauche par un rôdeur inassouvi. Plissant les yeux, je distinguai l'arbalète de Daryl à son côté.

A cet instant, j'avais compris, et il me fallut peu de temps avant que mon sang ne fasse qu'un tour dans mes veines. Le couteau en main, j'accoure près de l'arbalétrier, et balança mon poing sur le macchabée, lui faisant lâcher sa prise. Daryl était sonné, les paupières à demi clos, cherchant à retrouver une contenance réelle. L'astre embrasé faisait ressortir ses deux billes translucides perdues en son centre, et son visage se faisait pierre parmi les pierres. Une masse sanglante portée par sa chute voilait sa tempe, le rendant amèrement fragile. Je le trouvais admirable. D'une beauté rare et naturelle. D'une beauté dont la beauté temporelle n'est que l'ombre. À cet instant, les ailes crayonnées sur sa fidèle veste le représentaient à merveille.

Perdu dans ma contemplation, le déparer se jeta sur moi, mon glaive émorfilé s'échappant. Mon cœur manqua d'un battement, et déjà, je me sentis défaillir. Sans, je me sentais faible, presque attaquable et je ne contrôlais plus la situation. Avec violence, je le frappai, réussissant à me dégager de son étreinte disgracieuse pour le chevaucher, me bataillant avec ses avant-bras résignés, lui consacrant coup de poing sur coup de poing à nombrer. Mais acharné comme il était, fatigué par mes efforts redoublés, il reprit les devants, m'affaiblissant physiquement un peu plus. Mes bras tendus, tremblant par la contraction de mes muscles, j'essayais de le tenir loin de mon visage. Ses dents altérées claquetaient entre elles, me prouvant à quel point notre proximité était étroite. Ses mains encrassées trouvèrent refuge dans ma chevelure, tirant à leurs racines, et me firent faiblir. Je me sentais frémir, fondre, pâmer, blêmir. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis notre rencontre, Daryl parvient à me dételer de son emprise, l'exécutant à l'aide d'un bout de bois fraîchement dépister.

Résistant, il se met à califourchon sur son buste altéré de fracture ouverte, plongeant le gourdin asymétrique dans ses babines affamées, le déformant par ses sévices vifs, et direct. Son faciès n'était qu'à présent qu'un lambeau de lui-même. Attiré par le bruit, un de ces semblables suivait à son arrière-fond, s'approchant dangereusement de Daryl, inattentif. Et j'avais le sentiment que des lamelles me dévaler des pupilles, j'éprouvais la sensation d'un malvoyant qui recouvrait soudainement la vue.

Je me rehausse, m'empare de sa lourde arbalète, mes muscles chancelant sous son poids, et décrocha un uppercut avec à ce dernier, la corde détendue par le manque de carreau approprié, l'achevant instantanément.  
Entendant le corps s'échouer à ses côtés, il leva les yeux en ma direction, se courbant sur ses deux jambes gauchement, et se lança sur son arme de jet pour la récupérer de mes mains. Comme s'il refusait qu'on y touche, qu'on y pose une empreinte.

 _Ou peut-être était-ce moi le problème ?_

À ce geste, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, préparant son arbalète à tirer, retirant le cran de sûreté, tends la corde à l'aide de ses deux pieds, insérant la plume olivâtre dans le rail, et envoya le projectile sur le dernier macchabée arrivant en folie prêt à nous dévorer tout cru, les mains à la recherche de quoi se mettre sous la dent. La flèche de 50 centimètres en carbone encastrée entre ses deux mirettes globuleuses, il chuta sur son bout, et se transperça fatalement le bulbe nerveux, se tuant sur le coup.

J'avais tellement était préoccupée par les événements actuels que j'avais négligé aveuglément mes arrières, et laissé libre accès à une faille redoutable. Carl avait raison. Le danger était partout. Et surtout là où on s'y attendait le moins. À cause de mon inattention inhabile et mon manque d'expérimentation, j'aurais pu y passer. Y laisser ma vie sottement.

Daryl s'étala, verrouillant ses paupières, les traits arrachés par la lassitude surmenante. Je suffoquais alors que mes yeux se perdaient sur son visage marbré, se détachant sur ce fond d'incertitude comme une révélation chaste, le petit point de beauté près de ses lèvres églantines m'emportant dans une large contemplation.

Examinant ses traits saillant, ses cheveux châtains, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son buste se relevant sous la rythmicité de son souffle, il semblait représenter qu'une exhalaison imprécise, saisissant de prestance. Je pouvais mesurer toute l'étendue de sa splendeur. Une beauté impartiale et ténébreuse. En descendant mes yeux un peu plus bas, je constatai avec effroi la flèche transperçant son épiderme tremblant. Se rapprochant de lui à genoux, je n'osais faire un mouvement, emporté par une inconfiance déstabilisante.

 **Moi :** Tu es blessé ? **_Demandais-je plus pour moi, lançant la conversation._**  
 **Daryl :** Trois fois rien.  
 **Moi :** Laisse-moi voir !  
 **Daryl :** Si tu me touches, je te pète la mâchoire. **_Cracha-t-il, ouvrant les yeux en ma direction sur la défensive._**  
 **Moi :** Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, et montre-moi.

Alors que je tentai une approche en soulevant le bas de son débardeur brunâtre pour constater les faits, il ne broncha pas. Mes mains devenaient moites, et je déglutis péniblement sous l'étendue de sang qui se déverser de sa lésion devenue béante à cause de l'accentuation de l'écroulement. Il ne s'était pas loupé. Mes tympans brûlant ne distinguaient que le bourdonnement de son exhalaison discontinu, me rendant statique.  
Progressivement, dans un tintement macabre, la nuque enfoncée dans mes statures, je soustrais le carreau coincé dans son abdomen, et je le vis se crisper, planter ses yeux sur moi avec résistance, ses traits se contractant. Terrant dans son silence, mon palpitant se mit à rugir brutalement. La flèche extrait, je fais compression sur sa blessure, retenant le maximum de flux sanguin dû à son hémorragie causé par la rupture d'un vaisseau à son intérieur. Je remerciais profondément mon professeur de m'avoir formé aux gestes de premiers secours de base. Même si l'école n'avait jamais été mon fort à l'époque, à cet instant, j'étais heureuse d'y avoir assistée.

Et dans un geste affairé, j'entrepris de déchirer mon maillot de coton à manches courtes, laissant entrevoir mon corps à demi nue, mon buste ample maintenu lourdement d'un sous-vêtement à broderie incarnate. Les yeux de Daryl sous ses cheveux suintant retombant sur ses paupières à demi clos se posèrent un instant sur mes bonnets moulés à armatures, et la simple clarté de ses prunelles bizuth sur ma silhouette charnue me fit tressaillir abruptement. D'un pas chancelant, j'enroule mon t-shirt dans une boule imparfaite, et le plonge dans le flot d'eau flegmatique pour l'imbiber de ses bienfaits nécessaire.  
Une fois aspergé, je retourne auprès de Daryl, rehausse son dos comprimer sur la rugosité du sol, et tamponne le tissu sur sa plaie encore souillée par la coagulation de son sang frais. Mes gestes étaient délicats, effervescents, et terriblement minutieux. La terreur avait laissé place à de la douceur sur son visage se voulant impassible, se désagrégeant en fragments de verre, sa lippe inférieure se mettant à trembloter. C'est vrai que depuis le début de la journée il s'était montré hautain et irrité, mais à cet instant, il semblait être un pantin de chiffon chétif et vulnérable, prouvant qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi fort qu'il voulait le prétendre. Le sourcil froncé, j'observai le côté droit de son visage, une cicatrice se prolongeant de sa tempe jusqu'à sa joue le déformant légèrement. Son visage était disgracié par la souffrance physique. Enfin, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, me considérant d'un œil incrédule et alourdissant, mon cœur se percutant férocement à ma poitrine.

Rattrapé par ses retranchements enfouis, il me bouscula sans ménagement, pestant à voix basse. Debout, il se munit de sa fidèle arme de jet laissé à l'abandon depuis sa chute volontaire, et reprit le chemin inverse, ne tenant aucun compte de ma présence actuelle. S'agrippant à une souche, il se hissa à l'aide d'un jonc biscornu sur la surface irrégulière d'une pente de la forêt, le faisant fléchir de quelques pas en arrière.

 **Moi :** Daryl, tu n'es pas en état de prendre cette route.  
 **Daryl :** Et toi de me dire quoi faire ! **_Cria-t-il, me méprisant._**  
 **Moi :** C'est dangereux ! Tu vas te faire mal ! **_Essayais-je, tentant de le raisonner._**  
 **Daryl :** Pourquoi tu t'occuperais pas de tes fesses pour une fois ?  
 **Moi :** Bon sang ! Fais preuve de bonne foi un petit peu, et soit raisonnable. Tu risquerais de retomber, et de te tuer définitivement. **_M'exclamais-je en bas de la pente._**  
 **Daryl :** Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème? Aujourd'hui, demain, on va tous crever de toute façon !

Ferme et décisif, il poursuivait, s'assistant des racines, des lianes, des feuillages et de la force de ses bras pour survoler la route semée d'embûches au détriment de sa fatigue prédominante.  
Un coup sur le dos, un coup sur les genoux, un coup sur les fesses, un coup sur l'abdomen, il ne lâcha devant rien. J'étais admiratrice devant sa robustesse, sa capacité à toujours agir, à être téméraire. Même son arbalète avait l'air légère dans ses mains.

 **Moi :** Si j'étais toi, je ferais une pause.  
 **Daryl :** Mais tu n'es pas moi ! **_Cracha-t-il sur la défensive._**

Il s'obstinait toujours dans le même élan, valsant de brindille en brindille, la terre succombant à son arrière sous le poids de ses balancements actifs. Je voyais ses lèvres se mouvoir entre elles, comme s'il dialoguait à quelqu'un, comme s'il s'opposait à son intériorité, comme si ça l'aidait à se surpasser. Les traits estropiés par l'effort, il finit par atteindre son but final, arrivant en haut de la pente sur la surface plate de la terre. Il se redressa, courbant l'échine pour accoster ses rotules affectées, et reprendre son émanation convenablement.

 _Et moi, je restais là, à son bout, stoïque._

Sur ses jambes, appuyé contre l'arc du tronc à ses côtés, il me jaugea du regard.

 **Daryl :** Un problème, _Sissy_ ?

Excédé par le sous-entendu de sa phrase, j'expirai de contrariété, mes traits s'assombrissant mécaniquement. _Sissy_ ou le nom qui définissait le terme de poule mouillée. Un terme âcre qui m'avait piqué dans ma fierté personnelle.

 **Moi :** Aucun problème.  
 **Daryl :** Tu sais, la nuit va bientôt tomber...

Rajouta-t-il, une esquisse persifleuse sur les lèvres, mastiquant dans le vide par arrogance.

 **Daryl :** Tu n'as rien dans le bide, c'est ça?  
 **Moi :** Ferme ta gueule ! **_Fulminais-je, froissé._**  
 **Daryl :** Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! **_Rit-il nerveusement._** Sinon quoi, hein ? Tu vas venir jusqu'ici me la fermer ? Vas-y, fais-le ! Montre-moi ! Si tu as les épaules pour ça ! **_Rajouta-t-il, me poussant dans mes retranchements._**  
 **Moi :** Je préférai quand tu étais à demi-mort ! Là au moins, tu ne l'ouvrais pas. **_Crachais-je, profondément heurté._**  
 **Daryl :** Allez, dis pas ça, je suis de ton côté. **_Continua-t-il dans une indifférence effective._**  
 **Moi :** Toi ? Depuis quand ?

Il éclata de rire dans un sadisme pur, sans une once de présomption tangible, prêt à réattaquer, et s'immobilisa dans ses faits brusquement, alarmé par un bruit éraillé à son côté. Il brandit son arc suspendu à son épaule, maintient en tension la corde déterminée par le point d'ancrage sur l'arbier pour ajuster son tir avec facilité, la retient, et dans un mécanisme simple, il la relâcha, libérant le carreau d'une habileté naturelle. Je le vois s'éloigner, et revenir quelques millièmes de seconde après, essuyant la pointe de sa flèche à l'aide du bout de son tricot échancré, me lorgnant, les babines ensanglantées.

 **Daryl :** Tu as manqué le dîner, c'est dommage ! **_Affirma-t-il, se léchant les doigts à grande lippée._**

Je me sentais grelotté, bouillonner, mon palpitant s'affolant sous le poids de mon tressaillement amoché.

 **Daryl :** Pitié, jette ton sac, et grimpe ! **_Brailla-t-il, moqueur._**  
 **Moi :** Tu supplies, toi, maintenant ?  
 **Daryl :** Va pas nourrir ces charognards, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !  
 **Moi :** Et tu a de l'empathie en plus... Quel honneur ! **_Maugrée-je, me renfrognant._**  
 **Daryl :** Oh, tu n'arriveras jamais en haut.

C'était la phrase de trop. Je ressentais mon esprit vogué, mes yeux se barricader. Et sans attendre, après avoir jeté un regard abrégé sur les alentours, je me jetai sur cette inclinaison rugueuse, une grimace d'incertitude se figeant sur mes traits, ma main se suspendant avec nervosité et gaucherie au rondin le plus proche. Inconsciemment, mon souffle devenait discontinu et erratique, me faisant déglutir difficilement. Rageuse et déterminée, sans savoir où j'allais, _j'avançais_.  
Plus j'enjambais, plus ma salive se faisait rare. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes et à tout moment j'avais le sentiment que j'allais m'effondrer sur les palets façonnés brûlants. Dégringoler et y laisser ma peau. Pourquoi au final ? Une dignité mal placée, et une envie de démontrer qu'il avait tort.

Il faisait plus chaud, le soleil était plus haut dans le firmament cristallin, et s'infiltrait sur ma peau miellées, embrasant presque mon épiderme déjà à haute température à cause de l'affolement qui tirailler mes orifices.

Brusquement, prise dans une course incontrôlée, je trébuchai, descendant de quelque millimètre, ma main se fixant à la première branchette, m'empêchant de descendre plus bas. Un choc qui déclencha une averse de soubresauts dans mon échine, des gémissements sourdent d'une puissance anormale poignant le fond de ma gorge.

 **Daryl :** C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Je le considérai un faible instant avant de reporter mon attention à mon avancée actuelle, dégageant les épines douloureuses qui s'enfonçait dans mon fémur dénudé tel des dagues affûtées.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de mépris à son égard qu'à cet instant, jamais mon orgueil ne s'était senti aussi blessée en une journée, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi _humiliée_.

En me redressant d'une main instable, j'essuyai mes prunelles humides qui brouillèrent une fois de plus ma vue pour reprendre ma course, et continuai à escalader de tige en tige, observant comme un supplice de remords atroce la distance dressée vaguement devant moi.

Acrophobe depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ça me semblait être une torture titanesque. Mais je refusais de faiblir devant lui, de démontrer mes peurs même les plus refoulés. Il ne méritait en aucun cas d'avoir accès à cette partie infime de ma vie, d'y être confronté.

Je m'arrêtai un court instant, reprenant un souffle rythmique habituel presque inaudible, et parcoure de mes mirettes assombries le reste de piste à arpenter. Daryl n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se confectionnant une flèche à l'aide d'un bout de bois et de son couteau de chasse. Une main empoignant une branche, une autre écoutant mon pouls irrégulier à la carotide, mes paupières se baissèrent. Sa fréquence était rapide, dépassant de 20 pulsations supplémentaires.  
Prise d'un étourdissement impénétrable, la douleur dans ma poitrine m'opprima, déclenchant une alignée de frémissement dans mes veines. Je me sentais bouillonnée sur place. Et puis, après mûre réflexion sans aboutissement réel, je repris le pas, accélérant mes enjambés précisément, attrapant chaque feuillage se dessinant sous mes organes de la préhension placés à mon extrémité. Il me restait trois pauvres arbres à dépasser, et j'étais enfin arrivé.  
Et lorsqu'à bout de souffle je contrôlais ma course, je plongeai ma main tremblante dans la terre mouvante dans un dernier élan, essoufflée, à bout de nerfs, je m'effondrai grossièrement sur le sol. Mes membres s'alourdirent, mes paupières se baissèrent après un dernier regard évaporé jeté dans l'alcôve boisée. Et déjà un cri perçant, poignant, presque désolant claironnait aux portes de mon esprit désordonné.

 **Daryl :** Tu as vraiment cru qu'on avait le temps de se faire dorer au soleil ? De s'accorder une séance bronzette ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de tourner mon regard sur les abords, et m'arrêter sur sa silhouette herculéenne.

 **Daryl :** Un petit cocktail de fruit avec ça, peut-être ? **_Demanda-t-il, grognant dans sa barbe._**

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toujours ce pauvre connard condescendant et hautain. Jamais sans répit, sans suspension. Et me relevant d'une main chevrotante, je dévoilai mes prunelles troublées de rancœur, mes traits se durcissant à son côté. Essayant d'avoir une certaine contenance à demi nue devant lui, je lui tourne le dos, prenant le chemin contraire.

 **Moi :** Va te faire foutre, Daryl.

Remonté, j'avançais à grandes foulées, ses pas à mon arrière.

 **Daryl :** Ça sera fait, promis, mais avant ça, faut qu'on retrouve notre chemin !  
 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas besoin d'un toutou à mon postérieur.  
 **Daryl :** Tiens, j'avais juré que c'était ton rôle premier pourtant.  
 **Moi :** Je ne savais même pas que tu étais ici. **_M'exclamais-je, de mauvaise foie._**

Un silence lourd, oppressant, et morose s'était installé entre nous. Seul le bruit des craquements de feuilles sous nos chaussures nous enrobait. Les pas de Daryl étaient proches des miens, mais asymétriques à cause de sa douleur prédominante à l'estomac. Je pouvais presque sentir la fragrance de son parfum. Il boitait. Et ça me permettait de le reconnaître parmi les bruits du crépuscule qui commençait progressivement à tomber sur les bordures de la forêt.

 **Daryl :** Rick est au courant que tu es là ?  
 **Moi :** Évidemment ! **_Répondis-je du tac au tac._**  
 **Daryl :** Non seulement tu es une menteuse, mais en plus, tu mens très mal. **_Continua-t-il, le visage tordu d'une grimace._**  
 **Moi :** Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions toute seule.  
 **Daryl :** Si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas ici.  
 **Moi :** C'est à cause de toi si on en est là ! **_Crépitais-je, me retournant face à lui._**  
 **Daryl :** Et c'est à cause de toi si on en est toujours là ! **_Me regarda-t-il, les sourcils froncés._**  
 **Moi :** Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais sûrement déjà mort avalé.  
 **Daryl :** Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation. **_Rumina-t-il, fier comme un pou._**  
 **Moi :** En te laissant bouffer les godasses pendant que tu piquais un somme ? Bravo ! Quel sens du contrôle ! Je suis épatée ! **_Répliquais-je, frappant dans mes mains._**  
 **Daryl :** Tu n'es qu'une petite fille dans un monde de grande personne. **_Objecta-t-il, piquée à vif_**. J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller sans toi.  
 **Moi :** Une petite fille qui t'a sauvé la vie. Un merci t'écorcherait la bouche, hein ?

Je soufflai, chiffonnée dans mon ego. Ce mec m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Une vraie tête brûlée. Y'avais-t-il un cœur qui battait sous cette poitrine ? Une âme gentille ? Des sentiments ? Depuis notre rencontre, je me posai souvent la question. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle restait sans réponse. Son caractère laissé à penser qu'il avait vécu des choses poignantes dans son passé, l'amenant à une obscure taciturne. Une constitution difficilement discernable.

 **Daryl :** Qui est au courant que tu es ici ?  
 **Moi :** Personne, j'ai filé en douce.

Inconsciemment, en colère, j'avais dévié ma courbe à ma droite, laissant l'archer plus loin.

 **Daryl :** Par là-bas, c'est les villes, c'est rempli de zonard à perte de vue.

D'une oreille sourde, je poursuivais ma route, déracinant les branchages pendouillant à mon avant.

 **Daryl :** Tu file droit dans la gueule du loup, là.  
 **Moi :** Tu a raison... Je te ferais pas ce plaisir ! **_Crachais-je, faisant demi-tour._**

Je ne savais plus où j'allais, mais j'avançais, je fuyais, je m'éloignais. J'étais à peine consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi comme trop engourdis par la rancœur.  
Alors que je commençais à voir une zone dégagée un peu plus loin, un gémissement âcre m'interpella. Reconnaissant l'accent du Sud de Daryl, je m'immobilisai aussitôt, me heurtant maladroitement à une ronce en hauteur. Il était à quelques mètres, plié en deux, sa main compressant sa meurtrissure recouverte.

Sans réfléchir, j'accourais, mes jambes me faisant faire exactement le même chemin dans le sens opposé. Je considérais comme un supplice de remords l'étendue du paysage, ayant plus qu'assez d'être ici. Je voulais rentrer, réintégrer mon foyer de substitution et dormir pendant 24 heures. Arrivé à son côté, j'attrapais son bras, l'enroulant autour de mon cou, et empoignai sa hanche. Comme je l'avais prédit, il me rejeta, repoussant mon geste dans un bougonnement naturel.

 **Daryl :** Suis l'embranchement en face, et continue sur ta gauche.  
 **Moi :** Je-je...  
 **Daryl :** D'ici 10 minutes, tu arriveras à la ferme. **_Me coupa-t-il, resserrant son pansement improvisé._**  
 **Moi :** Et toi ?  
 **Daryl :** J'ai encore une piste à vérifier.  
 **Moi :** Peut-être que je...  
 **Daryl :** Arrête de piailler sans arrêt et dégage ! **_Pesta-t'il, le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrissant._** Tu ne fais que de me freiner !

Son ton avait été froid, grave, presque brutal, me faisant bêtement sursauter. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et me grattai l'arrière de la nuque. Un tique annonçant mon malaise. À quoi bon insister ? Entêté comme il était, c'était peine perdu. J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse facile, et comme préconisé, je suivais le croisement.  
Le ciel azur laissa graduellement place à un dôme rougeâtre, émoussé de rose, qui derrière la cime des arbres se noyaient. Mes narines inhalaient les différentes odeurs qui ruisselaient de chaque végétal. Ma main était posée sur le manche de l'opinel à mon arrière, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.  
Épuisée du voyage, je traînais du pied. Mon souffle était entrecoupé de spasmes anormaux, ma trachée éveillée par l'acidité.  
Les minutes passaient, les environs se ressemblaient, et l'air me semblait plus froid. En face de moi se dressa l'arche d'arbre par laquelle j'étais rentrée, m'acheminant au camping de fortune fait sur mesure. L'endroit était dépeuplé de tout être humain que l'air paraissait morne et terne. Seuls les oiseaux qui chantaient dans la profondeur du firmament céleste dominait les abords. Passant près du fil à linge accroché maladroitement d'arbre en arbre, j'empoigne mon t-shirt propre étendu la tête en bas, et l'enfile afin de dissimuler mon corps à demi-nue à cause de mes activités secrètes. En regardant de plus près, je remarquais que les autos habituellement stationnées n'étaient toujours pas rentrée à destination, indiquant que Rick et les autres étaient toujours en pleine exploration. Par automatisme, j'arpentai le chemin qui me distançait de la porte d'entrée béante, et m'engloutis dans la chaleur intérieure, une effluve de nourriture attendrissant mes narines affamées.

Dans la cuisine, Lori, Carol, Patricia et Beth s'affairaient à la tâche, préparant le dîner.

 **Moi :** C'est agréable une vraie cuisine, hein ? **_Dis-je pour faire remarquer ma présence._**  
 **Carol :** Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi heureuse de voir une carotte.  
 **Lori :** Et moi, je suis ravi de ne pas griller d'écureuil au-dessus d'un feu ce soir... **_Rétorqua-t-elle, s'essuyant le front de sa paume pour pousser sa mèche._**  
 **Carol :** Merci beaucoup Patricia de nous recevoir.

Une esquisse commune effleura le bout des lèvres de chacune. Les écureuils... Quand j'ai vu Daryl en dépecer un sans aucune once de culpabilité apparente, j'ai jamais autant ressenti le besoin d'être végétarienne de toute ma vie. Une si petite bête toute mignonne et habituellement inoffensive dévorée sans pitié. Depuis, je n'ai rien avalé, me nourrissant seulement d'eau de source, et de fruits. La plus jeune blonde assise au bout du comptoir prédominant dans la pièce leva la tête de ses pelures de pomme de terre, et me souriait.

 **Beth :** Bien reposé ?  
 **Moi :** Très, **_répondis-je d'une traite._**  
 **Lori :** Super ! On a besoin de ta forme pour préparer une jolie table ! Ça ne te dérange pas de t'y coller ?  
 **Moi :** Aucunement... **_Souriais-je, remontant mes manches._** Je vais me débarbouiller, et j'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête, et m'envoya un sourire auquel je ne tardai pas à répondre. C'était à la fois sincère, et doux. Assez pour me donner une bonne dose d'assurance.  
Voulant mettre à contribution mes capacités, je trottai jusqu'à la salle de bain, et effaçai les stigmates dessécher de ma virée imprévue encore visible sur mon derme. L'eau fraîche m'enfonça dans une profonde quiétude, me faisant oublier les réflexions négatives de cette longue journée. Je verrouille le robinet, et tapote mon visage sur un linge propre suspendu sur le lavabo.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine, la voix de Maggie m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je me mets dos au mur, et tends l'oreille doucement.

 **Herschel :** C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
 **Maggie :** Lori, et Carol cuisine pour nous ce soir.  
 **Herschel :** Première nouvelle... **_Réponds-t-il, froidement._** La moindre des choses auraient été de m'en tenir au courant.  
 **Maggie :** Ça ne me semblait pas important. C'est leurs façons à eux de nous remercier, de montrer leurs gratitudes envers notre aide. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait un problème. **_Rajouta-t-elle, sur le même ton._**  
 **Herschel :** Le problème c'est qu'ils se sentent un peu trop à l'aise, et qu'ils profitent un peu trop de notre hospitalité. On doit prendre nos distances par rapport à eux. **_Déclara-t-il, fermement._**  
 **Maggie :** Arrête d'en faire tout un mélodrame, ce n'est qu'un simple dîner de courtoisie. **_Soupira-t-elle._** Et puis, la dernière fois, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être si dérangeant que ça pour toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il mange ici, sous notre toit.  
 **Herschel :** Justement... Je ne veux pas que ça en devienne une habitude. Ici, c'est chez nous. Eux, ne sont que de passage le temps que tout le monde aille mieux.  
 **Maggie :** Papa.  
 **Herschel :** Qu'il y a t'il entre toi, et le jeune Asiatique ?  
 **Maggie :** Glenn. C'est un ami.  
 **Herschel :** Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Je dois déjà courir sans arrêt derrière Beth, et Jimmy.  
 **Maggie :** Avec moi, ce n'est plus la peine, **_déclara-t-elle_** , je n'ai plus 16 ans, je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais.  
 **Herschel :** J'en suis conscient, et c'est pourquoi je compte sur ta maturité. Tu sais ce que je pense, et comme je vois les choses. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.  
 **Maggie :** Je suis un peu trop vieille pour ce genre de conversation.  
 **Herschel :** Tu devrais faire attention de ne pas trop t'attacher à eux. Ils ne vont pas rester pour toujours.

Je l'entends pousser un râle, et un silence oppressant se créa parmi les voix enjouées débordant de la cuisine. Et puis, après quelques secondes, ses pas claquetèrent sur le lambris du salon, s'atténuant graduellement. Dans ma cachette, j'attendais. Toutefois, mes pensées étaient déconcertés, charger par une tonne de question sans réponse.

Herschel avait fait référence plus d'une fois à notre départ. Pourquoi insistait-il pour qu'on parte ? Craignait-il quelque chose ? Avait-il réellement conscience du danger que ça comportait ?

Je m'engageai dans la grande pièce à vivre où un faisceau de lumière traversa la façade, et retourne auprès des femmes de la maison.

 **Carol :** Attention, la sauce est chaude.  
 **Lori :** Hummmmm... **_Dis-t-elle, soufflant sur la cuillère en bois._** C'est succulent ! Ça change des sauces en boîtes !  
 **Patricia :** Tu devrais y rajouter quelques épices.

Elle attrapa le flacon de Cannelle et Beth m'aida à égaliser la nappe sur la surface plane en bois massif de la table. Depuis la dernière fois à la basse-cour, son regard avait changé envers-moi. Comme si, elle me blâmait sans arrêt, me réprimandait. Je m'approche de l'armoire fixe ménagée au recoin du mur, et dresse la table à l'aide d'un service d'assiettes en porcelaine.

.

.

.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher à travers la baie vitrée de la cuisine, un coup de rifle à l'extérieur suivi de près par un cri lointain nous immobilisa dans nos occupations communes, stimulant un trait d'inquiétude dans la pièce. Tous, dans un élan presque similaire, décampèrent jusqu'à Herschel qui avait déjà bien entamé le chemin avant nous autres, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du RV de Dale où Andréa était allongée sur le toit, une carabine sur l'épaule ciblé dans le champ d'en face.

Lori, le chiffon en main, était en tête de liste, découvrant avant tout le monde ce qui se passait.

 **Lori :** RICK ! **_Hurla-t-elle, levant les bras en l'air, désespéré._**  
 **Herschel :** Qu'est-ce vous fabriquée ?

La blonde à moitié sonnée descendit à l'échelle du camping-car pour rejoindre Dale et bondir jusqu'à un groupe de personnes dans les pâturages. Le cri de détresse d'Andréa résonna jusqu'à nous, nous amenant dans une profonde confusion inintelligible.  
Angoissée, je lève les pieds, prenant appuie sur l'épaule de Maggie, et fronce les sourcils en apercevant notre groupe chancelant jusqu'à nous. Daryl était maintenu par Rick, et Shane, la chemise complètement ouverte. De loin, l'archer s'apparentait à ses nombreux Rôdeurs. Maculé de sang, de terre, et de sudation. Il était absent, presque amorphe, traînant la jambe.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivé, ils se stoppèrent à mi-chemin, Théodore élevant ce qui semblait être une poupée. Peut-être celle de Sophia ? Tous avaient tourné la tête. Dos à nous, ils nous étaient difficiles de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ça avait sans aucun doute tourmenté le reste du groupe.

Ils n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour reprendre leurs routes, et s'approprier le chemin qui menait jusqu'à nous.

 **Rick :** Il est inconscient... **_Lâcha-t-il, irriter._**  
 **Shane :** La balle l'a effleuré.  
 **Herschel :** Allez le déposer dans la chambre, et préparez-moi des antibiotiques, je vais m'en occuper.  
 **Lori :** Rick ! **_S'écria-t-elle, posant sa main sur son épaule._**  
 **Rick :** Pas maintenant, Lori.

Elle hocha la tête sans insister, et se recule de quelques centimètres.

Comme l'avait demandé Herschel, ils l'amenèrent à l'intérieur, s'activant sur les derniers millimètres pour arriver plus rapidement. Quant à Andrea, Dale, et Glenn, ils étaient restés là.

 **Carol :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
 **Andrea** : J'ai-j'ai... Je croyais que c'était un rôdeur.  
 **Herschel :** J'avais pourtant bien précisé que les armes étaient interdites sur mon terrain. **_Pesta-t-il, nous tournant le dos._**  
 **Andrea :** Je voulais seulement bien faire, et garder le camp en sécurité.  
 **Lori :** Arrête de te la jouer Calamity Jane si tu es incapable de le faire et va aider aux tâches ménagères, au moins la-bas, tu ne risques pas de tuer quelqu'un ! **_Pesta-t-elle, suivant Herschel._**

Andrea se terra dans la culpabilité, se sentant affreusement coupable, et baissent les yeux à ses chaussures. Dale, de sa fidèle courtoisie, tapota sur son épaule, lui montrant son appui compatissant. Une chance que la douille n'avait fait qu'érafler Daryl, et qu'il s'en sorte indemne, sans ça, elle aurait pu dire adieu aux implications autonomes.

 **Dale :** Ça lui passera, Andrea. Il va s'en sortir. **_Commença-t-il, remettant son bonnet correctement._** Et toi ?  
 **Andrea :** J'ai tiré sur Daryl. Comment devrais-je être ? **_Rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide._**  
 **Dale :** Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même. On a tous, une fois, voulut tirer sur Daryl.

A cette réplique, elle souriait. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre, qu'il avait un tempérament exclusif, mais c'était un élément indispensable. Depuis la disparition de Sophia, il lutte contre ses propres insécurités et traque les ennemis à la pelle. Qui pourrait me contredire ?

 **Glenn :** Il avait la poupée de Sophia.  
 **Carol :** Vraiment ? **_Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir._**  
 **Glenn :** Elle a dû la faire tomber derrière elle en voulant s'enfuir.  
 **Dale :** Ça réduit les zones de recherches.

Cette information ballonna mon cœur d'émotion. Après toutes ces journées de laborieuses recherches, cette preuve était l'ultime conviction qu'on recherchait, la suprême lueur d'optimisme qu'on attendait.

Les lèvres plissées de compassion, je frotte l'épaule de Carol, et suis les pas de Lori jusqu'à notre résidence secondaire. De son corps fuselé, sous cette longue chevelure attachée gauchement, elle était là, appuyé au mur face à cette porte qui nous laissait deviner facilement la présence du vétérinaire et du chérif suite à des bribes de voix étouffées qu'on pouvait reconnaître à travers la chambre. Elle semblait fatiguée, dépeuplé d'énergie, résolue. Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés, les fesses s'échouant lentement sur le parquet en vannerie, et juxtapose ma tête sur ses jambes alignées, parfaitement droite.

Je respirais profondément, fermant les yeux pour m'acclimater à ses troubles incertains, et savourais malgré moi cette accalmie bienfaisante.

 **Lori :** À quoi bon vivre alors qu'on est vouée à y laisser sa peau à chaque instant ? À quoi bon perpétuer le présent quand on a l'avenir déjà tout tracé devant nous ? À quoi bon faire quoi que ce soit, si tout se désagrège et retourne au néant ? **_Dis-t-elle, dans un soupir exaspéré._** Au fur et à mesure que je modifie mes pensées, le monde autour de moi se transforme, et m'empêche d'y trouver ma place.  
 **Moi :** Il peut nous falloir du temps pour ça. Découvrir ce que nous pouvons y faire, et y apporter le meilleur. Ce but, cette place, n'est pas hors d'atteinte.  
 **Lori :** Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste dans ce monde où l'Humanité souffre ? ** _Dénonça-t-elle d'une voix enraillée par le tourment._**  
 **Moi :** J'essaye de garder à l'esprit que le sens de la vie, c'est d'apprendre à être bien au-delà de ce que l'on détient, de découvrir que le bonheur et le malheur sont à l'intérieur de nous, et non dans les choses ou les événements extérieurs. Que ma détermination de réussir est plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. **_Rétorquais-je, m'humectant les lèvres._** Je ne perds jamais de vue que le seul fait d'exister est une satisfaction, que là où se trouve une volonté, il existe peut-être un chemin.  
 **Lori :** A quoi cela sert-elle si on ne le fait pour personne ? À quoi bon avoir des souvenirs si on n'a personne à qui les raconter ?  
 **Moi :** On sera là encore dans les années qui suivront, Lori, on survivra. Et on sera fière d'avoir réussi. Fière de l'exposer à notre ascendance. Tu verras, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout ça s'arrête.  
 **Lori :** Où sont nos projets d'avenir dans ce bas-monde ? Comment s'y projeter ? Comment les crée ? Tout est incertain.  
 **Moi :** Ce ne sont pas les éléments extérieurs qu'il faut chercher à changer, mais nos réflexions et nos croyances qui déterminent en grande partie ce qui nous arrive. Nous sommes ce que nous pensons. C'est maintenant que tout se crée, dans les émotions, les pensées, les choix, et les actes que l'on pose. On y parviendra.  
 **Lori :** Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on sera heureux. **_Rajouta-t-elle, agitant nerveusement son torchon,_** J'ai peur. Peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Peur de les fermer. C'est devenue mon seul vêtement. Et il me serre un peu plus chaque jour. Comme s'il rétrécissait. Je ne vis plus, j'aveuglette.  
 **Moi :** Moi aussi j'ai peur, Lori. En permanence. Mais quelles que soient les circonstances, faut que tu fasse de ton mieux. Tout est vivant, tout change constamment. Ton mieux sera parfois à un haut niveau, et d'autres fois à un moins bon niveau. C'est normal, c'est humain.  
 **Lori :** Ce n'est pas une vie pour Carl. Il est encore tellement jeune. Il a encore tellement de choses à apprendre, à acquérir, à savoir. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il doit grandir. Pas de cette façon. **_Affirma-t-elle, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière._** Si son père, et moi mouraient, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendra, hein ?  
 **Moi :** Ça ne l'est pour personne. **_Dis-je, rabattant mes cuisses à mon menton._** Ce que nous laissons derrière nous et ce qui nous attend n'est rien comparé à ce qui est en nous. Carl est un garçon courageux, et intelligent. Tout ça, il le sait, il le voit, il le comprend. Il est constamment confronté à la réalité. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus seul. On est là. On fera face à tout ça tous ensemble. Et on se battra.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écarquiller la bouche pour me répondre, la commissure de la porte s'ouvra et laissa entrevoir les deux chérifs l'un derrière l'autre. Le premier, Rick, semblait contrarié. Les traits du deuxième, reflétaient de l'indignation. Directement, je me rehaussais sur mes pieds, frottant mes mains, et m'approchai dans un même élan que Lori à leurs rencontres.

 **Rick :** Tout vas bien. Il va s'en tirer.

Avais-t-il dis, étreignant rapidement Lori contre lui d'un bras réconfortant et vigoureux, son épaule effleurant son pectoral avec maladresse. Si je ne savais pas quelles étiquettes l'un avaient pour l'autre, j'aurais sûrement eu des doutes sur leurs rapports. Leurs liens avaient tellement l'air fragile, et distant.

 **Shane :** Désolé, mais je suis assez d'accord avec Herschel. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça après ça. Ça devient beaucoup trop risqué.  
 **Rick :** Tu veux abandonner ? **_Questionna-t-il, faisant demi-tour sur lui-même._**  
 **Moi :** C'est hors de question ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Daryl a risqué sa vie pour nous ramener la seule preuve tangible qu'on est trouvé jusqu'à maintenant ! **_M'indignais-je, complètement déconcerté._**  
 **Shane :** Te mêle pas de ça ! **_Pesta-t-il, sur la défensive._** Il a seulement failli crever pour une satanée poupée !  
 **Lori :** Shane, faut te rendre à l'évidence, elle a raison...  
 **Shane :** C'est une façon de voir les choses !  
 **Rick :** Ouais, je connais ton avis.

Pris d'un mécontentement à vif, il lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa route, ses yeux rejetant des éclairs foudroyants. Shane, accoté contre le mur, les boutons de sa chemise dégrafée de moitié, il le dévisagea. Une fois partie, un silence acerbe, presque hypocrite, envahissait l'endroit, rendant l'atmosphère alourdissante.

 **Shane :** J'essaie seulement d'être réaliste.

La femme du leader, dans un sourire rationnel, hocha la tête, défroissant nerveusement le bout de tissu qu'elle maniait bêtement depuis le début.

 **Shane :** Il faut qu'il se décide à trancher dans le vif ! Tu sais que j'ai raison. **_Dis-t-il, nous longeant pour nous tourner le dos._**  
 **Lori :** Je n'approuve pas tous ses choix, mais je le respecte. Je connais ta position, et la mienne. Ce n'est pas la plus dure.  
 **Moi :** C'est de la facilité de baisser les bras et de ne pas aider ! **_M'initiais-je, désarçonné._**  
 **Shane :** T'es encore là, toi ?  
 **Moi :** Arrête de vouloir toujours tout contrôler en jouant les supers-héros alors que t'es même pas capable de prendre les bonnes décisions.  
 **Shane :** Je n'ai pas de leçon de morale de recevoir d'une morveuse dans ton genre. **_S'indigna-t-il, me pointant du doigt avec dédain._**  
 **Lori :** Shane, arrête, t'es dur.  
 **Shane :** Et si tu allais fourrer ton nez ailleurs ? J'aimerais discuter entre personnes concernées ! **_Lâcha-t-il, plissant les yeux._**

Attisé par une méchante irritation, je déambule d'un pas décisif jusqu'à la sortie, heurtant volontairement son épaule.

Je détestais qu'on me prenne de haut de cette manière. Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'avais la sensation d'être en continuel conflit avec tout le monde, et d'être qu'un pion parmi les autres. Pourtant, j'essayais de m'impliquer, d'insérer des liens, de donner de ma personne, d'être volontaire. Mais ça n'était jamais suffisant. Et ça me tourmentait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le repas s'était abouti dans la même atmosphère qu'il avait commencé.

 _Oppressant, gênant, écrasant._  
 _Sans âme, sans moteur._

La clarté s'était dissipé, et doucement, dans la faible lueur perceptible de la nuit, le silence avait été de maître. Ce soir, l'expression avait pris tout son sens. Notre unique musique avait été le murmure des raclements répétitifs dans les écuelles mêlées aux mastications modérées. Même Carl, ordinairement habité d'une joie de vivre ardente, était rester en retrait.

Il n'y a rien de pire que le silence. On imagine tout, et tout devient menaçant. Le soleil s'était volatilisé, allégeant l'air de ses rayons.

C'était le calme avant la tempête.  
Le moment de répit, de suspension.

Le cliquetis de l'horloge murale me ramena doucement à la réalité. 10 minutes, 20, peut-être plus, c'était le temps qui était passé depuis que je suis assise ici, face à cette vaste porte, sans ciller. Un faisceau de lumière passa à travers la serrure, me laissant déceler la présence toujours éveillée de son propriétaire. Je tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir un quelconque mouvement, mais rien. Seulement le néant.

Toute cette soirée, aussi brève eut-elle été, me retomba entièrement sur les épaules. Je réétudiais à ce qui m'avait le plus marqué. Aux mystères des paroles et sous-entendu, aux nombreuses contestations et différends. Daryl m'avait poussée dans un tel surplus de limite et de retranchement en me confrontant à l'absolu de l'angoisse qu'à l'intérieur de moi j'étais complètement disloquée. Il avait été comme la morsure du vent, le froid de la glace, la violence d'un ouragan : irréductible et brutal. Un tyran aux yeux bleus tempêtes. Une platitude qui fait réverbération à tout le poids qui pèse sur mon propre cœur, une sorte de rétorsion à ma torture.  
Personne avant lui n'avait été aussi abrupt, sans ménagement, avec moi. Comme une claque à double revers. Je me souviens encore de l'acidité dans ma gorge à l'instant où j'avais les pieds dans le vide, prête à m'écrouler en chute libre.

Le menton sur ma rotule droite, mes pupilles figées à une source invisible sur l'entrebâillement de la porte, je gambergeais, guettant chaque grincement d'une planche de charpente mal posé. Alors que mon cerveau se concentrait sur le bruyant grondement mécanique qui s'échappait de mon palpitant, Carol apparut dans mon champ de vision, un plateau dans les mains. En m'apercevant, assise dans l'ombre, elle le posa sur le buffet de l'entrée, et me fit face.

 **Carol :** Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir directement ? **_Demanda-t-elle, s'abaissant à ma hauteur._** Il ne te mangera pas.  
 **Moi :** Il a eu une longue journée fatigante, il a besoin de se reposer... **_Prétextais-je, doucement._**  
 **Carol :** C'est vrai qu'il a un caractère difficile mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre.  
 **Moi :** Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? À chaque fois que je tente une approche, il me repousse. **_Soufflais-je, affligée._**  
 **Carol :** Aucune âme n'est entièrement hors d'atteinte. Il existe toujours un moyen de percer la carapace des cœurs les plus endurcis. Pudique, mais pas insensible...  
 **Moi :** Je doute d'être capable d'une telle prouesse. Comment puis-je croire ce que je ne comprends pas ? Il est tellement impartial. Ça me semble impossible.  
 **Carol** : Rien n'est impossible à qui veut fermement.  
 **Moi :** Quoi que je fasse, quoi que j'essaye, il me fait sentir être cette pauvre fille qu'il me caractérise sans cesse.

À cette réplique, je soupirais péniblement, me mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre par nervosité.

 **Carol :** Ne t'arrête pas à la vision limitée que tu as de toi, et de ta vie. On est tous ensemble depuis le début. Tu es arrivé il y a seulement quelque temps, tu es nouvelle, on ne te connaît pas vraiment. C'est normal qu'il se méfie, qu'il pose des barrières, qu'il fasse attention. Il veut être sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance. Au fil des jours, sa garde finira par se dissiper et ça s'arrangera. Tu verras. **_M'assura-t-elle, effleurant ma joue d'un revers de doigts maternels_**.  
 **Moi :** Ça devient trop compliqué d'essayer d'être quelqu'un. ** _Disais-je, grimaçant._**  
 **Carol :** N'essaye pas, restes-toi même, peu importe ce que les gens pensent de toi, ne te force pas à être la personne que tu n'es pas.

Elle me lança un sourire empreint d'une bienveillance apaisante, et je lui répondis d'un signe de la tête affirmé.

À fleur de peau mentalement, Carol était ce genre de femme à l'esprit torturé dans un corps sain. Du haut de son mètre 68, et de ses yeux bizuth expressif, bien qu'effacée, elle avait ce côté légèrement athlétique qui la rendait influente. Sous sa chevelure aux filets d'argent, hyper-protectrice, elle me faisait penser à ma mère. Toujours à l'affût du moindre souci, volontaire et spontanée, elle faisait toujours en sorte que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde. Une qualité qui me faisait vraiment du bien. Elle arrange ma crinière mal peignée en glissant une de mes boucles à l'arrière de mon oreille, et se relève lentement. Elle empoigne le support plat où trônait en évidence un verre de Grenade pressé frais, et fais demi-tour jusqu'à moi, les yeux dispersés par l'hésitation.

 **Carol :** Tu veux y allez à ma place ?

Je la fixais avec intensité, paralysé sous le poids de la surprise par sa demande, me mordant gauchement la langue.

 **Moi :** Oh, non ! Sans façon ! **_M'exclamais-je, les mains sur la défensive_** _._ Je te le laisse.  
 **Carol :** T'exagère !  
 **Moi :** Je préfère qu'il mange le contenu de son plateau que de le recevoir en pleine tronche. **_Beuglais-je, m'esclaffant nerveusement._**

Elle échappa un rire clair, les yeux plissés d'aise, et secoue le visage en guise d'exaspération.

 **Carol :** Allez, vas-y ! Ça lui fera plaisir ! Il doit mourir de faim.

Me fixant de ses billes rayonnantes, je laissai échapper un râle, unique témoin de ma lassitude, mais je décidai de garder ma carapace de charité et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Stupidement. Naïvement. Incertaine.

Je me relève sur mes deux pieds, époussetant mes genoux d'un revers de main imprécis, et attrape la planche à poignée entre mes mains où une écuelle encore fumante dominait en son milieu. En face de la porte, la main sur la poignée, je me figeai pour redresser ma carrure, une étonnante boule oppressante s'immisçant soudainement au creux de mon estomac. Branlante, hésitante, j'inspirai profondément, cherchant une contenance adéquate à mon équilibre.  
Lentement, je me retournai, la main toujours suspendu à la clenche fermée. Carol était toujours là. Elle m'encourageait d'une mimique déformant ses traits avec douceur.

Que devais-je faire ? Frapper ? Rentrer directement ? Revenir en arrière ? Allez me coucher ?

Alors dans une nouvelle impulsion vive, je m'engouffrai progressivement à l'intérieur, son effluve boisé à la fraîcheur de la cardamone m'imprégnant.

Daryl était là, de dos, étendue sur sa couche livide.

Plusieurs lésions raturées sa peau laiteuse, et un épais bandage enveloppait sa tête au niveau du front. Des ecchymose parfois violacés, parfois rosés se déployaient sur ses bras trapus. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ma présence, et qu'il décide de s'enliser de tout son long sous la couverture, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. L'air grave, et distant. Comme s'il avait été découvert dans son intimité. Mis à nue. Comme s'il voulait dissimuler quelque chose. _Se protéger._

 **Moi :** Comment tu te sens ?  
 **Daryl :** Aussi bien que j'en ai l'air.  
 **Moi :** Tu a l'air d'avoir meilleure mine. **_Essayais-je, me mordant l'intérieur des lèvres._**  
 **Daryl :** Herschel est plutôt doué en raccommodage.

Je dispose le plateau sur la table de chevet où la légère lumière tamisée semblait brillée comme des étoiles à travers l'épais réflecteur porté jusqu'à incandescence dans cette ambiance mi-ombreux, mi-lumière, et écrasa mes yeux sur la carrure imposante de Daryl.

 **Moi :** Je t'ai apporté à manger, tu dois être affamée.

A cette affirmation ouverte, il se retourna pour vérifier mes dires, sa couverture suivant l'élan de ses mouvements contre son derme dévêtue, et ses yeux d'un bleu saphir s'égara un instant aux miens.  
Je feins un sourire, et comme à son habitude, il se confina en indifférence, reprenant sa place initial dos à moi.

 **Daryl :** Je préfère mourir de faim plutôt que d'être dans la même pièce que toi.

Sa voix se fit grave et tyrannique. Subjuguée, ahurie, j'étais là, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ses mots écrasa l'air dans ma gorge avec une opprimante brutalité. Je déglutis médiocrement, et une nouvelle fois je me sentais défaillir devant le précipice qui nous divisez. Je pouvais deviner cette amertume l'habité, sa ténacité l'envelopper. Le silence emplit les lieux, seuls le froissement de drap offraient un climat soutenu et pesant.

Piqué à vif, pleine de fougue, je me retournais vers la porte, prête à l'ouvrir, et à m'y engouffrer, mais la voix éraillé de Daryl m'immobilisa dans mon élan. Avais-t-il eu une prise de conscience ? Voulait-t-il que je reste ? Essayais-t-il de s'excuser ?

 **Daryl :** Ma chemise est sur le dossier de la chaise. **_Dis-t-il, d'un revers de menton à la direction annoncée._**

Mes yeux me noyant dans l'emblème ombreux de son dédain, je souffla brusquement, contournant son lit avec aigreur et empoigne son linge de corps frictionnée jonchant le petit sofa de bois. Faussement détendu, je dévie mes hanches à son côté, et étire mon bras jusqu'à lui. Sauvagement, il le réquisitionne, me l'arrachant de façon irascible des mains. Son teint était un peu défraîchi par la fatigue, mais une lueur incroyable reluisait toujours dans ses pupilles perçante.

 **Daryl :** Tourne-toi. **_Râla-t-il de sa voix enroué._**

J'inspirai intérieurement pour apaiser cette anxiété qui s'intensifiait dans chacun de mes membres arpenté de milles et un picotements, et m'exécuta. Aucune formule de politesse, de courtoisie, de gentillesse. Rien. Seulement lui, et son impartialité.

 _Après-tout, je m'attendais à quoi ?_

Finalement, j'ai dû me tourner vers la lucarne pour éviter son regard venimeux, appuyant mes iris charbonneux sur le demi-croissant de Lune immergée dans la poussière nacrée de sa céleste clarté et détailla l'extérieur. L'astre de la nuit grêlée d'imperfections scintilla au dessus de la forêt, embrasant de sa lueur céruléenne les ténèbres du crépuscule. Tantôt faible et exsangue, tantôt forte et éblouissante, elle veille, tenace.  
Le vent rugissant faisait arquer les branches frêles des plus grands arbres ; gémissement lugubre rapidement emporté au loin. Tout était d'une lourdeur intimidatrice. Derrière moi, un bruit de froissement m'indiqua qu'il bougeait, manœuvrant entre sa couverture, et l'air chaud du temps.

Brusquement, rattrapées par mes réflexions agitées, la Poupée séjournant sur le meuble attira mon attention.

 **Moi :** C'est la Poupée de Sophia ? **_Risquais-je, l'esprit torturé d'intérêt._**  
 **Daryl :** Quand tu es partie, je l'ai dépistée dans l'eau, à proximité d'un lotissement. **_Objecta-t-il dans un souffle plein de sous entendu._** Elle a dû la laisser tomber en traversant la rivière.  
 **Moi :** Tu crois qu'elle est quelque part là-bas ?  
 **Daryl :** Le soleil était trop bas, mais sa piste était encore là.  
 **Moi :** Sa piste ? **_Demandais-je un peu plus fort que je l'aurais voulu._**  
 **Daryl :** Ses traces se sont dissipés à l'orée du bois, quelque chose à dû lui faire peur, et elle a dû fuir. **_Grommela-t-il, derrière une toux maladroite._** Elle n'a pas dû allez bien loin !  
 **Moi :** Peut-être qu'elle l'a laisser ici comme ultime preuve de sa survie pour nous donner l'opportunité de la retrouver et pris le même chemin que nous ?  
 **Daryl :** La route est parsemée d'embûche, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour un si petit gabarit, **_déversa-t-il d'une traite,_** elle n'est pas assez robuste pour ça, elle n'aurait pas pu le franchir toute seule.  
 **Moi :** Tu compte y retourner ?

Questionnais-je, tournant mon regard vers lui. Observant ses traits ferme, à la lumière diffuse de sa chambre, je pus voir distinctement ce que j'avais perçu dès le premier regard : un visage cassé imparfait d'une beauté sensuelle, un regard glacé à double tranchant d'un éclat insoutenable, un front marbré s'étendant considérablement sur les arcs de ces deux sourcils presque aérien, une mâchoire carrée et franche, une mouche dissimulé derrière un semblant de barbe mal peignée, un teint limpide aux reflets miellés, une carrure imposante, une bouche d'une finesse remarquable.

Ce que je voyais, c'était ce genre d'homme antagoniste aux expériences douloureuses qui contribuait à forger ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Amoché par la vie, renfermer sur lui-même, à imposer son style, têtu et téméraire, qui n'a peur de rien, et qui se fous de tout. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ses actes le trahissait. A travers sa coriace coquille, on sentait une force gracieuse, et fragile, saisissant de sensibilité et de secret.

Peu importe à quel point on est résistant, un traumatisme laisse toujours une cicatrice indélébile. Parfois perceptible, parfois invisible. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends, et aujourd'hui, le plus important, c'est de garder le sourire.

Une indétectable auréole moirée entourait ses yeux ordinairement si acerbe : il avait l'air épuisé, et languissant.  
Alors qu'il dévorait son assiette de bouchées conséquente, le raclement criard de sa fourchette contre la céramique fine me réveilla de mon semi-blocage songeur.

 **Moi :** Tu sais, Daryl, depuis que je suis ici, je t'ai vu te battre... Et il faut que tu sache que tu es plus audacieux que tu ne le crois, plus influent que tu ne le parais, et plus adroit que tu ne le penses. **_Commençais-je, plissant les lèvres._** Ici, tu en a plus fait pour la fille de Carol que tout le reste.  
 **Daryl :** Rick, Shane ou même Dale aurait agit de la même façon. **_Pesta-t-il, arrêtant de mastiquer._**  
 **Moi :** Tu n'a rien à leurs envier.  
 **Daryl :** C'est pour ça qu'on est encore au même point aujourd'hui, et que la petite courre toujours dans la nature !  
 **Moi :** Peut-être, mais toi, tu vois le possible là ou les autres voient l'impossible, **_rétorquais-je en m'approchant de la chaise_** , et y a rien de plus encourageant. Tu vaux tout autant qu'eux.  
 **Daryl :** Si on perd espoir, on est sans défense devant la vie.

La douceur et la sincérité crépitait dans ses yeux pleins de chandelle, et s'élargissait sur l'angle saillante de ses pommettes. Il avait raison, il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir car on ne sait jamais ce que demain peut nous apporter. Il est bien des choses qui ne paraissent illusoire que tant qu'on ne les a pas expérimentées. La vie devrait être comme une éphéméride. Tout les jours, on devrait pouvoir en détacher une page pour en recrée une nouvelle en blanche. Mais notre existence sur cette terre est comme une couche géologique. Tout s'empile, tout s'entasse, tout compte, toute chose a une influence. Et l'avalanche d'aujourd'hui peut annoncer le tremblement de terre de demain.

 **Daryl :** Tu compte vraiment rejoindre l'initiation aux armes, demain ?  
 **Moi :** Oui, **_soufflais-je dans une grimace maladroite_** , Shane m'a lancée l'invitation ce matin.  
 **Daryl :** Tu devrais faire gaffe avec ces trucs-là, ça peux vite mal tournée.  
 **Moi :** C'est en me laissant à l'écart que c'est dangereux, **_répondis-je, lissant mon t-shirt nerveusement,_** je veux apprendre à savoir me défendre, et arrêter d'attendre d'être défendu.

Il hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot de plus, et je pouvais lire dans ses prunelles de givre un éclair d'appréhension.  
Doutait-il de mes capacités ou ressentait-t-il de l'inquiétude ? Impossible de déterminer l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux lorsqu'ils n'était posées sur aucun aspect avait cette accentuation décontracté et rassurante mais quand ils venaient à glisser sur une silhouette, l'eau profonde de ses yeux se gelait avec fierté et détachement.  
De la pudeur ? De la honte ? De la gêne ?

 **Moi :** Comment est-ce que tu a appris à manier l'arbalète ?  
 **Daryl :** C'était mon arme de prédilection quand je partais à la chasse avec mon frère à mes 11 ans... **_Raconta-t-il, posant son plateau sur la table de chevet_** , c'était celle de mon père aussi à une époque... Elle était dans des vieux cartons dans le grenier avant qu'il brûle ! **_Continua-t-il, s'affaissant dans le lit,_** c'est Merle qui m'a tout appris.  
 **Moi :** Merle, c'est ton frère ?  
 **Daryl :** Si on parle du mec raciste, violent, et misogyne incontrôlable incarcérés dans des établissements pour mineur en raison d'un manque d'orientation en dépit de son soutien affectif, ouais, c'est bien lui. **_Pesta-t-il, sèchement._**  
 **Moi :** Oh...  
 **Daryl :** Fais pas cette tête ! **_Grogna-t-il._** Pour une fois, il a fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie... Regarde, ça me sert plutôt bien aujourd'hui !

Je crus chanceler sous le poids de ses mots résonnant brutalement contre les murs livides de la pièce qui nous abritait. Ses traits sombres semblaient s'être évaporées pour laisser place à la vie sur son faciès tacheté. Son franc-parler venait de m'embraser le cœur. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à nue devant moi, évoquant son passé avec naturel et aisance. Et tout ça, avec un brun d'humour. Que me valait-t-il se changement soudain d'humeur ?

 **Daryl :** Et toi ? Tu a des frères et sœurs ?  
 **Moi :** Une petite sœur... Avery. **_Répondais-je, nostalgique._** Elle avait 15 ans avant tout « _ça_ ».  
 **Daryl :** Elle te manque, pas vrai ?  
 **Moi :** Énormément ! **_Objectais-je, des sanglots dans la voix._** C'était une adolescente bourrée de qualités ! Elle, et moi, on a fait les 400 coups !  
 **Daryl :** Je suis certain qu'elle est quelque part dans ce monde, et qu'elle pense la même chose de toi.  
 **Moi :** Tu n'est pas obligé, Daryl.

Je souriais, péniblement. Portant une main à mon front qui bouillonnait en démesure, un océan de souvenirs amers m'empoisonna l'âme. Depuis l'apocalypse du monde, j'avais cessé de pensée. Cesser de remettre en avant les choses de l'arrière. Cesser de mettre des mots sur des souvenirs. Volontairement, spontanément. Je ne voulais pas. Par protection. C'était beaucoup trop vif, trop acéré. Et ce soir, la lippe tremblante, tout me revenait instinctivement en mémoire, les barrières retombant dans une chute lente et détestable.

Sa vision changea, devenant plus affectueuse, plus pacifique. Le dialogue était fluide, sans transparence. Carol avait peut-être raison : sous cette coquille d'acier se cachait sans doute un cœur fondant.

Un long frémissement dévora mon épine dorsale, et afin de couvrir la sensation, j'hâtais le processus en me levant complètement pour engendrer les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la porte en chêne de l'entrée.

 **Moi :** Je vais te laisser te reposer, il commence à se faire tard...  
 **Daryl :** Hum-hum.

Un grognement familier fidèle à lui même qui reflétait la profondeur de son caractère. Sinistre, angoissant, funeste. C'était lui, c'était sa façon, c'était ses mots. J'essuyai mes mains suintant sur mon jean, et me dirigea d'un pas entreprenant jusqu'à la porte.  
La discussion pour ce soir était close : nous étions tout les deux trop égarés pour tirer des aboutissement. Une effluve sucrée et tiède vint taquiner mes narines. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil, dans un dernier espoir, Daryl m'interpella.

 **Daryl :** Eh ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul, plantant mes pupilles tendre dans ses yeux agités, et fronça les sourcils légèrement surprise avant de me redresser.

 **Daryl :** C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement dans une expression extatique. Gagner par une euphorie nouvelle, je laissai échapper un sourire, mon cœur dansant de satisfaction dans ma poitrine, et soupire de confort en portant ma main tremblante à mes boucles chocolats. Voulais-t'il le connaître par politesse ou par réel intérêt ? Mes réponses restaient en suspens mais j'étais fière de ce premier pas, de cette nouvelle tentative.

 **Moi :** Jennie... Je m'appelle Jennie.

Furtivement, il hocha la tête.

 **Moi :** Bonne nuit, Daryl.

Enfin, j'actionnai la poignée, et m'engouffra dans le couloir où une mélodie de Jazz se heurta à mon cerveau égaré. Peu familier, je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer, et accompagna spontanément la provenance du son afin de minimiser les dégâts. J'arrivais dans la cuisine spacieuse, embrasée pauvrement par la lueur perceptible d'une bougie qui perçait le large et unique comptoir de la pièce, occupé par Herschel, sirotant sa tasse de café, journal posé aisément devant lui. L'air musical parvient à mes esgourdes, et sature rapidement tout l'espace comme alourdi par une caisse de réverbération excessive.  
Alors qu'il leva les yeux de son recueil pour me considérer de la tête au pied, je lui adressa un signe bref de la main. Un sourire lascif se dessina sur son visage, et je délaissais l'endroit sans émettre la moindre vibration perturbatrice avant de m'acheminer à pas feutrés vers la hutte de toile qui m'étais affecter à quelque mètre d'ici.


End file.
